Prince of Night
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: The gods banish Perseus Jackson to Tartarus, in doing so they started a chain of events that lead them towards their downfall. To win against the rising foes they need the Prince of Night that is spoken of in the prophecy. The Prince Shall save the world but will he save the gods or will turn his back on them and watch the dawn of a new era commence.
1. The Fallen Hero

**Prince of Night**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fallen Hero**

Night, endless night loomed, surrounding the Earth, the night and darkness so thick it kept the moon and stars from shining down upon the Earth. The light and warmth from the sun wasn't visible from the ground below. Instead, the night was filled with cool air, sending shivers through the spines of immortals and mortals as they wondered what happened.

Human power and light faltered, electricity no longer worked and the world was in complete midnight black darkness. The only light was a golden glow in the sky invisible to all mortals except the demigod children of Greece and Rome.

In the sky an immortal city loomed in the darkness. The city of all gods that were apart of the Greek and Roman pantheon's. The palace of Mount Olympus. The city, usually bumming with noise and happiness from the immortals that bustled around the palace was now filled with a deep dark gloom in the light of the halls.

The immortal's of the city, instead of partying like they usually do, they were whispering quietly and nervously among themselves about the meeting that was taking place in the throne room. They were given strict orders from Zeus, the King of the gods. They were to stay away from the throne room, and the meeting was one of the most important in the history of the gods. Which of course filled them with worry.

Once the council of the gods commenced the darkness surrounded the world. The Olympians were oblivious to this because of the meeting, but in fear of Zeus' wrath they dared to not interrupt. If they did harsh punishment would be upon them.

The gloom and darkness that radiated in Olympus and spread throughout the world matched only three times in the gods history before. The first time Olympus was like this was before the defeat of the Titans in the first war when Kronos was in rule of Earth, the gods had been losing and were in a dark mood as they waited for their defeat against the horrible Titan's.

The second time Olympus was silent and shaking in fear was during the second Titan war. The gods were failing to fight Typhon and Kronos and his allies were storming Mount Olympus and were trying to destroy Olympus and take over the world once more. Only the hope that radiated from Hestia and the powerful leader of the demigods kept Olympus from losing hope and falling to the Titan army.

The third time Olympus was shrouded in darkness was during the second giant war. As the giants and their mother, Gaea, Primordial of the Earth was in the process of destroying the original home of Olympus only one kept Olympus and the world from falling, the same leader of the demigods during the Titan war. Hestia and the man defeated half the giants together. He himself defeated the Primordial goddess of the Earth alone.

But no one knew the reason Olympus was in such a bad mood, except the Olympians themselves and one minor goddess. Nemesis, goddess of revenge and retribution and daughter of Night listened in on the Olympian council meeting with no fear. The news contents of the meeting being immediately sent to her mother.

The only thing her eyes and face showed was anger. The balance of the scales were no longer level. The scales were now on the side of dark and evil instead in the middle of good and evil.

And the cause of the unbalance and evil was the Olympians themselves. The Olympians were tipping the scales, Nemesis smirked, the gods good luck and their belief they were unstoppable was now to much good luck for them, and when there was to much good luck, retribution would strike and Nemesis would strike those people down.

In the contents of the throne room, fourteen huge thrones jutted out of the ground. Atop the thrones a super powerful being sat. On each throne was a different Olympian. In the middle of the fourteen were Zeus, lord of the skies and Hera, goddess of the heavens. The King and Queen of Olympus. To the right of Zeus was Hades, the lord of the Underworld, then Poseidon, the god of the seas, Apollo, god of the sun, archery, truth and music, Hephaestus, god of the forges and fire, Ares, the god of war, Hermes, god of messengers and travelers and lastly Dionysus, the god of wine. On the left side of Hera was the eldest of the gods, Hestia, goddess of the hearth, family and fire, then Demeter, the goddess of agriculture and nature, Aphrodite, the goddess of love, Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, and archery, and lastly Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

The fourteen looked towards the middle of the throne room. A mix of different emotions on some of the gods and goddesses faces. Many of the Olympians were glaring down at the middle of the room in a mixture of anger and disgust. The others had no idea what they should do. The only Olympian looking down with sadness evident on her face was Hestia. Golden tears fell from her fiery red eyes as her face was filled with sadness. Her heart was clenched and she was unable to look at the center of the throne room. Her eyes also filled with disgust and anger as she looked at the rest of his family, most prominently Zeus and her other brothers.

In the middle of the throne room, chained to the pure white marble floor was a lone demigod. The chains shook under the force as he tried to escape his powerful bonds. But the chains, a swirl of three different metals, celestial bronze, the metal of Greece, imperial gold, the metal of Rome, and Stygian iron, the metal of the Underworld kept him from escaping.

The three metals symbolized the uniting of Greece and Rome that the two were now at eternal peace and would never fight again. Intertwining with the Stygian iron showed that the Underworld and it's children were no longer outcasts of Greece and Rome and they would all live in harmony.

The Stygian iron slowly draining his life force and energy as he struggled, his face red from exhaustion as sweat lolled down his face. Suddenly he stopped.

The demigod looked at the floor. His raven black hair hanging over his eyes as he glared at the floor. His once tan face now pale like the Lord of the Dead, Hades. He wore tattered dark blue jeans and a destroyed orange t shirt that only hung on to his body by a thread.

The young demigod looked up at the King of the gods. His sea green eyes pulsating with light and power. The most shocking to the Olympians was his face was void of emotion. The sea green eyes that not a second ago were filled with anger, hatred and betrayal were now empty, just sea green light that swirled around in a powerful show of light.

His lips were set in a straight line and seemed to be even quirking towards a smile. The Olympians started to whisper among themselves in worry and fear towards the demigod before them. Zeus' electric blue eyes full of rage and anger towards the demigod in front of him shifted to rage towards his family for the outbursts. He growled in frustration and stood from his throne. His head shaking in rage.

In his right hand his symbol of power and the most powerful weapon in creation appeared in it. The master bolt. Raising the bolt high to the sky lightning arced through the complete darkness barely able to keep light sustaining outside.

Zeus then slammed the bolt into the ground. An explosion of power and light enveloped the room. When the blast stopped the Olympians looked at the enraged Zeus and immediately grew quiet. In the center about ten feet in front of the chained demigod, a perfect circle around five feet diameter was now in the place of where the master bolt struck down.

The Olympians looked at the hole with curiosity and confusion. Only Zeus knew where the whole led out of all them. His face was quirked in a giant smirk. The only other who knew what it was, was the demigod. He immediately filled with dread and his heart felt like stone. The tunnel led to the place he never wished to go again. A place he prayed to the fates and the gods that he wouldn't have to go ever again.

Tartarus. The hole led to the pit. A place where only three demigods ever came out alive. All of which just barely made it. Nico Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Now one would return. The tunnel was radiating darkness and evil. Power and darkness pulsating from the hole. The gods paled as they felt the evil come from the hole. Suddenly the power faltered and vanished from the throne room.

Zeus growled. "Perseus Jackson." He sneered, looking down on the demigod before him. "For traitorous attacks and heinous crimes against Mount Olympus and the demigods of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood you have been brought forth in front of the mighty Olympian council to hear for your crimes and be judged for punishment. Daughter, Athena would you like to start?" He asked. Athena nodded.

Percy looked straight at the grey orbs of power than emanated from the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She shifted uneasily from Percy's emotionless stare. Before she cleared her throat loudly and began. "Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. You have been brought here to answer for your crimes. You've been a traitor all along. Working for Gaea secretly and waiting to help her destroy Olympus. Had it not been for my daughter and the other seven he would've succeeded and Olympus would be in ruins. During the final battle of the war with Gaea, we all thought he was a hero but in reality, when he realized they would lose Perseus switched sides and destroyed his own master to try and save his skin." She finished, her grey eyes and face full of anger and disgust at the demigod before her.

Percy instead of denying like everyone thought he would just stared into Athena's eyes. A soft voice lulling in his head.

_Perseus Jackson, the gods fear you, they wish to throw you in Tartarus, and you cannot change that, when you land in the pit go to the Mansion of Night and I will help you, I swear by Chaos that I will help you Perseus Jackson and give you the life you rightfully deserve, however it will not come immediately. Choose, wander Tartarus forever or find me and earn the life you deserve. It is your choice. _

Percy smiled at Athena, showing completely white teeth, shock overcame everyone's face as they looked at the demigod with wide eyes. "Your right Athena." He said, his voice completely without emotion. Gasps came from everyone's mouths. "I worked with Gaea. I wished to see Olympus fall for what they have done to other's no more was I to stand by and watch you cowards get away with your crimes, I will return and you will only survive if you change your ways." They all growled at him. Except Hestia, Apollo and Hermes.

"Council, who believes he is innocent?" Zeus asked, a hint of warning in his voice. Immediately Hestia, Apollo and Hermes raised their hands. Their eyes widened as they looked around the room, their eyes settled upon Poseidon and glared at him harshly. "All that believe he is guilty?" Zeus growled. Eleven hands raised in the air. Zeus and the others that hate Percy smiled.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been found guilty to the Olympian council, your punishment will be Tartarus, forever you shall rot in the pit, forever you shall be in eternal pain. Any last words?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. In reply the son of Poseidon smirked at Zeus. It seemed to be a smug smile and the immortals were immediately taken aback. Zeus raised his hands and electricity around Percy.

Percy felt immortal ichor course through his veins. The golden blood pushing the red blood from his body as he was starting to become completely immortal. He stared at Zeus defiantly as he became fully immortal. Zeus smiled smugly and looked at Poseidon, who's eyes were full of rage as he looked at his former favorite son. Before he could speak and try to disown his son, Percy snapped his fingers.

The gods looked at him warily until Zeus stood up and raised his weapon at the figure appearing. Until he looked confused. A African american girl around the age of thirteen appeared in the throne room a few feet to the left of Percy. The girl looked around and gave Percy a quick look of disgust before she bowed to Zeus' feet. "My lord why did you call me here?" She asked nervously.

Before the Olympians could speak, Percy looked at her and spoke. "They did not summon you here, I did." He said. Cries of outrage erupted throughout the throne room. The noise getting steadily louder and louder until Percy growled. "You asked me for my final words and I wish to give them to her and her alone. But you may watch." Before they could say anything Percy started to speak.

His voice low and dangerously deep. He spoke in a language that no one knew. They looked at him scared as shivers were sent down their spines. Suddenly a translation appeared in their heads, causing their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop. The language seemed older than the gods even older than the Titans themselves. The language seemed to have it's own power surged through the room in a powerful shock wave that sent the Olympians back in their thrones.

_**I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, hereby relinquish my connection to the seas to Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque, I give you my powers over the earth, horses, the seas and storms to you. Let the power over the sea wash away your curse and give you peace. Poseidon god of the seas I hereby disown you as my father and disown the rest of the gods and demigods as my family. **_

Percy finished, and everyone was staring at him in shock, their mouths wide open and eyes widened in disbelief. He smiled smugly as a sea green beam of light flowed out of his mouth. The beam of energy flowed into Hazel's mouth. A sudden sea green light enveloped both Percy and Hazel. Their appearances changing slightly.

Hazel's brown hair was now streaked with raven black locks intertwined with her brown ones. Her warm molten golden eyes now had a ring of sea green around them. The young girl was now strikingly beautiful, the looks of the sea matched perfectly with the looks of the Roman underworld. She felt a tingling inside her chest and she felt that her curse was no longer with her causing her to smile and look at Percy curiously, not understanding why the person she thought was her big brother and later betrayed her was now helping her.

Percy now had brown eyes like the Dirt which caused even more suspicious stares as they were now exactly like Gaea's. His raven black hair was still completely black. Only his eyes changed. Percy smirked as they continued to look at him in shock. Percy raised his hands and the chains exploded in metal fragments.

The gods immediately stood and raised their weapons towards the once son of the sea. Before they could fire their weapons Percy jumped forward and swan dived into the whole straight to Tartarus. Shock and disbelief spreading through them until they all shivered.

His cold laughter, the laughter of an insane, psychotic man filled the hole, echoing throughout the tunnel and sending the sound waves directly into the throne room. His laugh sending fear through the hearts of everyone in the room as Perseus Jackson fell into hell once more.

A dark purple light surrounded the entrance to Tartarus and the hole vanished from sight. The night that surrounded the earth finally lifted and the tension in Olympus left.

The same dark purple light surrounded the daughter of Pluto and now the most powerful demigoddess to ever live, causing her to vanish from the throne room. Hades stood up in alert but was cut off as Apollo stood from his throne. The god of prophecies eyes started to glow green as green mist poured from his mouth. The Oracle of Delphi had taken control of him.

The ancient raspy voice of the Oracle spoke through him in a voice that seemed to echo three times. The green mist formed an image. The green mist formed the huge city of Olympus. In front of the Empire State building and below the city of Olympus a six foot six warrior in all black stood in front of the building. In his hand was a pure black ten foot long javelin.

The only thing you could see about the man was the silver flash of his eyes under the dark light. He had a foot on a young girl his javelin raised. The image zoomed in on the girl and Artemis gasped. The girl had long silky black hair and volcanic black eyes. It was her former lieutenant Zoe Nightshade.

The image turned back to the man as he looked at the gods of Olympus. Confusion spread as the Oracle did not speak as it should have, instead it was a deep and dark voice that filled the gods with fear and sent shivers up their spines.

_The Abyss and Darkness shall Rise _

_Starting the Beginning of Olympus' Demise_

_Two Shall Return From Death _

_To Keep the Heroes From Their Final Breath_

_The Prince of Night Shall Lose His Way_

_And Return with the Help of Night and Day_

_They Shall Save the World Without Thinking of The Cost_

_Or The World and Hope Shall Be Lost _

_The Sixth Age Shall Begin _

_And There is No Way Olympus Shall Win _

The figure in the image turned away from the gods and Artemis' eyes widened before she screamed. The man plunged his pure black javelin into Zoe' chest. The girls volcanic black eyes widened as pure black flames wrapped around her. She screamed in agony as her body faded away and the man smiled evilly at the Olympians one more time before the image shattered and faded.

The Throne room was in complete an utter silence. The green light in his eyes died as Apollo slumped into his throne. Everyone staring at him in shock, unable to comprehend what they just saw.

* * *

Percy laughed evilly as he could feel the cold dark wind whip around his face. After a long while his laughter died as he felt the dark light get a little brighter. Percy's grin threatened to split his face as he fell towards the dark black river below him.

The former son of Poseidon grinned as he looked below. The River Lethe flowing below him. His muddy eyes didn't feel fear or anything but he knew he was going to die or lose his memories. He no longer had any connection to the sea as he gave it up to Hazel. Percy felt liquid on his face as he passed through one of the red clouds of Tartarus. He touched his face in the air.

Blood, red blood, but who's. He didn't think of it any longer as his eyes widened. Of course, he was immortal now, the fall wouldn't kill him but it would make him a useless paraplegic immortal like Hephaestus. His brown eyes closed as he waited for the impact to the ground.

Percy didn't feel the shadows and purple light surround him. All of a sudden he appeared on the skin of Tartarus. He opened his brown eyes. For some reason he wasn't that shocked that he was unharmed.

Percy remembered the soft beautiful voice that spoke to him in the throne room of Olympus. Go to the Mansion of Night. How would he get there. Percy felt a soft tingling in his head. As if the Mansion of Night was permanently etched in his brain and was now a permanent part of him. He knew exactly where to go in the depths of Tartarus and knew exactly who he was going to see.

Nyx, last time she was trying to kill him and _her._ Why would she help him now? Percy walked through the barren wasteland of Tartarus, the effects of Tartarus would not hurt him because he was now immortal. Every monster he saw would cower away from him in fear. He smirked at their faces. He made his way towards the Mansion of Night.

Perseus walked on the broken glass of Tartarus' skin. The ground crunching under his feet as made his way towards the Cliff. He felt in his head that he was about half way to the place when he was shoved roughly from the side, like someone walked into him. Percy fell to the ground, the glass embedding in his palms as he pushed himself up and turned to the man who walked into him. He turned to see nothing but darkness. When a voice echoed around him in the darkness of Tartarus.

_You shall not go against me Perseus Jackson or you and those you love will perish. _

All of a sudden a new prophecy sprouted to his head. The next great prophecy. This one made him a lot more nervous that the last two. He had a feeling something bad will happen to him. But what? He shook his head and continued towards his destination.

Percy found his way to a cliff. The cliff that led into the Mansion of Night and below into Chaos. Percy walked to the edge and looked down into Chaos and the entrance to the Mansion. "Perseus." A voice said. The same voice that was in his head. Percy turned to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had lush raven black hair and beautiful midnight purple eyes that went along with her beautiful curves and magnificent clothes.

Percy smiled at the deity of Night. "Nyx is has been awhile." Nyx nodded. Nyx looked at him with her purple eyes. "Why would you help me?" He asked curiously. Nyx looked nervous.

"I wish to be your mother, I will not be unfaithful to my husband but I wish to have someone to be close to. I love my children but they all have duties and never see me. So Percy would you like to be my son?" She asked nervously. Percy smiled.

"I would love to become your son, mother." He finished. Nyx beamed with happiness and smiled at him. She raised her hand and a purple glow surrounded Percy. Percy fell to a knee and looked at his new mother. His eyes now exactly like hers Midnight purple that glowed with power and confidence.

Nyx pulled Percy into a bone crushing hug. "I love you my son, Perseus, son of Nyx and the Prince of Night."

**This will not be like all the other Percy betrayed fanfictions. It may seem similar at first but I promise that it will be different. This is just one of my other stories. Please check them out and tell me what you think. **

**Return of the Dead King**

**Children of the Underworld **

**The Rise of the Titans **

**Prince of Night **

**Tell me which you like better. After three chapters from this story, whichever story is the most liked will be my top priority. **

**Thanks For Reading **


	2. Child of Night

**Prince of Night**

**Chapter 2**

**Child of Night**

Perseus Jackson stood in the Mansion of Night awaiting his new mother Nyx. His midnight purple eyes scanning the mansion as he was now able to gaze upon the contents and the looks of the place without going completely insane since he was no a full immortal thanks to Zeus and technically a demi- Primordial since his other parent was not a Primordial.

Perseus had been in the pit for a few days and already adjusted to the sulfuric air that no longer gave him boils on his skin. Instead his skin was almost flawless white with a few scars here and there from his past experiences. Perseus could now see everything in the darkness of Tartarus thanks to his mother.

However it wasn't really considered seeing as he actually couldn't completely see. His eyesight had gotten better for the dark but it didn't make everything completely visible. More like he could sense objects and life forms in the darkness using his abilities he could feel them as he moved.

Already in a few days Perseus had made quite a name for himself. He always wore the purple cloak that Nyx gave him. The hood was enchanted so all that you could see were his purple eyes flashing in he dark as he went for the kill.

A few arrogant monsters and a Titan, Hyperion actually was this Titan's name, foolishly tried to fight the son of Nyx. Percy quickly showed them how foolish that decision was and he was already feared by many in the Pit.

Since his face was not recognizable to the monsters and his name was never uttered nor mentioned. They came up with their own name for him. And Percy was actually very pleased with this name. Νύχτα or Night. Which suited him extremely well with his new mother. He guessed that the monsters had already figured out his relation with the daughter of Chaos and he was pretty sure that Nyx' husband Erebus would not be pleased if he ever heard of Percy.

Percy tapped his foot impatiently as he continued to await his mother. His ADHD had become even worse if that was possible. With the power that he held in his body it just made him more agitated and antsy. His powers made his body tingle and he felt like he always had to move.

Finally the darkness in the Mansion of Night became thicker and his mother appeared before him. Nyx smiled and wrapped her son in a tight hug. While Percy tried to refrain from gasping out in pain at the amount of pressure she used with her arms as she hugged. Once he started to turn blue she dropped him and Percy gasped in relief.

"What is it mother?" He asked as he stretched out his back. Hearing a loud audible amount of cracks and clicks Nyx chuckled nervously and looked her new son in the eyes. Purple to purple.

"Percy, Erebus has found out about you and believes that you are my legitimate child, not adopted by me. And well he is quite angry. I have a feeling he will try something just to get back at me and you." She said nervously her eyes flickering around the dark as if she was expecting Erebus to hear them in her own palace.

"Does he know it's me? Or just the name the monsters in this place have tagged me with?" He asked her nervously. If Erebus knew he was Percy Jackson, well it wouldn't be hard to get back at him. All you had to do was threaten one of your friends. Nyx just shook her head making Percy sigh in relief.

"However Tartarus knows that you have returned to this infernal hell hole. Had it not been for my power concealing you. he would have found you and probably killed you." She said honestly and Percy again sighed in relief. "But, he knows your still here and he came up with a plan to get you out of hiding." Nyx looked down. Not really wanting to tell Percy something that will put him in an immense amount of danger.

"Well?" Percy demanded. "What is it?" Nyx gulped nervously.

"Tartarus has brought down your friends Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo to his personal prison for torture just to get you out of hiding. But Per..."

Percy stopped listening completely as his purple eyes filled with fury and an immense amount of raw power. His vision was tinged red as shadows wrapped around his body. Instead of a purple cloak, he wore a very Ancient style of battle armor that was a swirl of dark purple and dark black. A terrifying helm covered his face and his eyes were the only thing visible. Slung over his back was a black bow with red outlines and a pitch black quiver with purple arrows inside.

In his right hand was a purple sword. Nothing fancy about it at all. In his left hand was a black knife that was outlined purple and had a spotless color white hand grip with the black hilt. In the middle was a purple amethyst. Percy's body was consumed by shadow as he ignored the arguments from his mother.

Νύχτα, he was now his different persona that the monsters all spoke about. His ruthlessness and his lack of mercy for those who had failed to beat him. If the monsters weren't to bad they were just killed quickly and swiftly, however if the monsters were extremely bad or monsters Percy had run into in the past, he enjoyed the pain he inflicted upon the evil.

Night (If you haven caught on, his other name is Night.) sprinted towards the Prison of Tartarus, one of the few huge publicized places in Tartarus. The other three was of course the Mansion of Night, the Doors of Death that constantly moved in the Pit. And the other was the pit's arena.

Powerful monster's surrounded the prison. Night noticed Kampe patrolling the front access point to the prison with half a dozen cyclopes that stood next to her.

But the monsters were different from how their breeds normally looked. The cyclopes glowed black and carried huge black clubs that rested upon their shoulders. Kampe glowed black to and her scimitars that hung at her side were pitch black to.

Then he realized it. They were blessed by the Pit. By Tartarus him self. Which would make each of them around twenty times harder to kill separately. Night quickly found the high ground facing the front of the prison. He knew there was only one way into the prison and it was impossible to bust through the walls as they were made out of metals of Tartarus.

Tartarion black steel. One of the two strongest materials ever made and it was formed out of Tartarus' own essence. However it was extremely difficult to make and pushing yourself to make it could make you fade. Which is why most Primordial' to not create metals out of their essence. Only two of the Protogenoi were able to create such metal out of their essence.

The other was his mother Nyx, which is what his weapons and armor is made out of. Which no one knew she created so it didn't have it's own name. Nyx and her son just called it the steel of Midnight. Because the steel either came out midnight purple or midnight black and sometimes even both.

His sword and knife vanished from his hands into the shadow. He pulled his bow off his back and with the speed and ability no demigod or god thought he possessed in the skill of Archery fire seven arrows. Six pierced the center of each cyclops eyes that were glowing black. Instead of dissolving into dust like any monster would from an injury like that, the cyclops instead roared in pain and fell to the ground.

The other arrow he fired sank in the left arm of Kampe. The weird dragon lady thing hissed in pain before wrenching the arrow free from her arm. She scanned around the darkness before her eyes settled upon the perch of which Night was standing.

He cursed, he forgot, since they were blessed by the pit they would have the perfect senses in this environment which put him at a huge disadvantage. Before Kampe could take off with her dragon wings Night was consumed by shadow again. Since the metal made by Tartarus was completely shadow travel proofed he appeared right in front of the gate.

His sword and knife appeared in his hand and his bow was slung over his back once more. The cyclops stopped groaning in pain and stood from their positions. Black clubs in hands and their single eye closed but Night knew they could still see him. Kampe swiveled her gaze towards where he reappeared five seconds after he appeared.

Before anyone could even blink he swung his blade at a deadly arc, severing the head from it's body. The cyclops dissolved into black dust. The other five charged him, black clubs in hand.

Night rolled under the powerful swing of the first cyclops and drove his sword into the back of the cyclopes knee. It roared with pain and fell to the ground. The next one eyed freak swung his club almost exactly the same. Instead of dodging, he caught the club between his sword and knife. He kicked the monster in the chest and rolled to the right. The third and second attackers blocked each others clubs.

Before the two could realize what they did, Night jumped forward driving his blade into the middle of the right one's eyes and then drove his knife through the left one's lower jaw.

Night watched in glee as both of them dissolved into black dust. He ducked under another club and drove his sword into this cyclopes midsection. Before he wrenched the black club out of it's hand and cracked it upside the head with it so hard, it dissolved into dust like it's brethren.

Night left the last cyclopes moaning on the ground because he needed him. He turned towards camp who with a sickening screech drew her two black scimitars. "Son of Nyx." She snarled in the language of the Primordial'. Night smirked a;though she couldn't see it.

He charged Kampe, as she swung her two huge scimitars laced with poison. The sulfuric air was way worse so it had no affect on his breathing. He jumped up, landing on the first blade as she swung sideways. His boots immune to the poison thanks to Nyx. He used the blade as a spring board to jump up over the other blade that tried to cut him in half.

Night then leaned forward before driving his sword hilt deep into her chest. She roared with pain and using the hilt of her sword slammed into his chest. His sword was yanked from his grip and know he only had his knife and bow as he landed gracefully on the ground with a crunch due to the broken glass that was it's caverns floor.

Kampe glowered at him. "You will die, you insufferable son of Nyx. I will torture you for decades before I allow you to die." She snarled at him. Night chuckled as the red in his vision was slightly lessening. Kampe roared and her dragon wings shot out to their full height. She started to fly but Night raised his hands. Shadows wrapped around the beast's wings and slammed it forcefully into the ground.

As the monster regained it's bearings. He fired a dozen arrows that pierced her face and two successfully blinded her.

With the speed of Hermes he ran forward and drove his knife into the side of her head right into the brain. She wailed in pain before dissolving in a rather large pile of black dust.

His adrenaline was pumping in him faster and faster as he felt no exhaustion at all from the battle he just had. His mind was set on saving his two friends from torture and he had already let them down once. It was his fault that they were dead anyway.

He silently and quickly crept through the dark corridors of the prison. Not many guards on the inside as the only way to get out was the front entrance. He saw many things he could not understand nor process in the cells of the Pit.

He ignored the cries of pain and torture that was coming on this place. Night knew that he couldn't save them all, however he was sure that most of them were guilty of horrible crimes but Zoe and Bianca did not deserve the torture they were receiving that his mother told him about.

Going deeper and deeper into the prison the darkness was getting worse and he was losing hope on finding them. This prison was huge, what if he could never find them. He took another step forward and he immediately could feel their silvery auras and could tell exactly where they were coming from.

He took another step and stopped. His heart raced and a=started beating even faster. He muffled his aura so they could't feel it. But he could feel the four powerful auras that radiated power, not like a god and not like his mother, but like a Titan.

There were four Titans guarding his two friends. He could hear the muffled cries from here. Hopefully they had only just tortured them and not raped them. That thought enraged him and his entire eyesight became red as he sprinted forward towards the Titans and his friends.

His footsteps were silent and impossible to hear. He looked and snuck a glance into the cell. He saw the four Titans smiling gleefully and saw blood on the floor and on their hands. He also saw Bianca and Zoe. Their clothes were a little ripped and they were both unconscious. With large bruises on his face.

Night was bristling at the sight of his friends. He knew who the four Titans were and he knew that he would have one hell of a fight on his hand.

Krios, Titan of constellations and lord of the West. Koios, Titan of Intellect and knowledge as well as Titan of the North. The other two Titans were, Oceanus, Titan of the Seas and he couldn't believe it as he looked at the other Titan. It was Bob, er Iapetus, Titan of the Underworld and the South.

These were powerful Titans, the eldest ones, the original twelve born from Ouranos and Gaea. And three ruled different corners of the world. They held their weapons in their hands. Iapetus his spear, Oceanus his snake, Krios had a black sword with constellations on it and Koios had just a sword with inscriptions of in.

Night noticed that they were glowing with a black aura as well. Great he thought. Not only were they all powerful immortal Titans, but they are blessed by a Primordial as well. This is great.

But there was no way he would fail Zoe and Bianca again. using the dark to his advantage wouldn't work due to their perfect bearings thanks to Tartarus' blessing. but he could use it to make them weaponless.

Night raised his hand and shadows wrapped around Iapetus' hands causing him to yelp. The three other Titans turned to him in confusion as he fought over the spear with shadows.

Using that distraction he jumped forward and slashed at Iapetus. But the clang of metal on metal told him one of the others blocked the strike. "Νύχτα." Oceanus spat. "We were expecting Poseidon's brat not you. But now you must die." He snarled. he refused the urge to laugh. he jumped back avoiding Krios' blade. He jumped up avoiding the stab at his legs from Iapetus.

As he was in the air he brought his sword hilt down upon Iapetus' head. The Titan grumbled as he stumbled backwards due to the ringing in his head and ears. he avoided a swipe from Koios and rolled backwards. As the three Titans approached him while Iapetus regained his bearings, he growled menacingly and threw his knife.

The blade sank in hilt deep into Oceanus chest. The Titan roared and immortal ichor drizzled out of the wound. He tried to pull the blade free but it only sent more intense pain inside him. He decided to ignore it. Big mistake, the blade is slowly draining his energy.

He rolled between Krios' feet slashing his groin. The Titan of Constellations fell to the ground after squealing like a little girl. Immortal ichor spewing out of that as he whimpered. He came to a stop right in front of Iapetus. Who had finally gained focus. The Titan grinned devilishly and drove his spear right into his midsection.

Crack, the spear shattered completely against it. Iapetus' jaw dropped in shock as did the other two Titans that were able to battle. Night threw a powerful right hook, that caught him in the right cheekbone. The punch so powerful the stunned Titan fell to his knees. Only for his to get a hard boot right in his lower jaw.

The force of the kick lifted him off his feet and sent him flying back five feet. With quick speed he rushed froward as the Titan slammed into the ground clutching his face.

He stood over the Titan and raised his blade, he could feel the other two Titan's getting closer and he had to do this soon. He drove the blade in Iapetus' heart. The Titan dissolved into black dust as Night swung around and clashed blades with Koios. The two in a dead lock as they struggled to overpower the other.

He knew Oceanus would be attacking from behind so he spat right in Koios' face. Before bringing his knee right up into his gut, he turned and sliced the serpent in Oceanus' hands in half. Oceanus' eyes widened before Night slashed again, severing his left hand from his body. Night then grasped the hilt of his knife in Oceanus' chest and ripped it out slowly.

The Titan of the seas screamed in pain and that was all he needed. He drove the knife through his lower jaw and watched as that Titan dissolved into black dust.

Night turned to have a fist slam into his helm. Krios screamed in pain and whimpered as he looked at his now broken hand. Night was stumbling about, the punch hadn't hurt but it made his ears ring and his eyes swirl.

He shook his head and clashed in a shower of sparks with Koios again as Krios was crying like a baby again. Using his helm he headbutted Koios so hard, the Titan's nose shattered with a audible snap. Golden blood fell from his nose as he fell to the ground. Before he could stand again Night kicked him in the face. Sending him flat on his face.

He drove his sword into the Titans heart and watched with a grin as it dissolved into black dust. Night turned and saw Krios holding his blade in his left hand. Immortal ichor still fell from his groin and he had to suppress a laugh while Krios sneered.

"You may be winning now boy, but when your step father get's here, I doubt you'll be laughing for long." His eyes widened. Erebus was coming. He had to leave soon and get Zoe and Bianca out of there. He without a word jumped forward moving to the right in the air and dodging the blade.

He slashed at his midsection, but with such speed he caught the blade in an x formation with his own, however Night slammed his foot down on Krios' the Titan yelped and jumped back in shock as he slashed at him again. The blade sliced into his rib cage. he rushed forward and delivered a hard punch to the jaw. He took out his bow and fired to arrows into the Titan's eyes.

Krios screamed in pain once more before he shattered into dust.

Once the four Titan's were dispatched, he quickly rushed over to Zoe and Bianca. Quickly he slashed off the chains and slung the tow immortal hunters on each of his shoulders and started for the exit.

As Erebus approached and the war was close to beginning already.

**Thanks for reading the Chapter. I really enjoy righting this fanfiction already. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it to.**

**I wanted to thank all those who have favorite, reviewed and followed my stories. Thank you for getting my first story to have over one hundred reviews. Thank your for allowing me to get 200 favorites and over 250 follows in six chapter with Return of the Dead King**

**Also my second story has reached over a hundred in both categories and I thank and love each and every one of you. **

**You can also still vote in the poll. Now it's a massacre. Just to warn ya. **

**Return of the Dead King 33**

**Children of the Underworld 10**

**Prince of Night 6**

**Come on other stories I know you can do better than that. **

**_Recommendations_**_** to Read**_

_**Legacy By: Pluto's Daughter 11**_

_**Falling for A Goddess By: Aix98**_

_**The Lone Hero By: TitanofGaming**_


	3. To the Doors of Death they Go

**Prince of Night **

**Chapter 3**

**To the Doors of Death they Go**

Erebus, the Primordial god of darkness was fuming. "How is that even possible?" He snarled to the man standing beside him. His voice was dark and cold, spreading darkness throughout the room. Erebus was pacing back and froth. He came to this prison from an alert given to him from one of the now perished Titan's. Erebus came hoping that he could get revenge on his wife and kill that bastard son of hers.

The man next to him seemed confused as well at how four powerful Titans blessed by him himself failed to beat one person. It was Tartarus, Primordial god of the Abyss and Punishment. "I have no idea. But what we should be asking ourselves is why the son of Nyx would care for two huntresses. This was a trap for Perseus Jackson himself? But why him?" Tartarus mused to Erebus and him. His voice was deep and smooth like velvet. Still creepy and dark but not as much as Erebus.

Erebus snarled at his brother Tartarus. "i don't care that those two measly hunters are gone and I don't care why he saved them. I just want my revenge for my wife's infidelity." Tartarus jumped back a foot not expecting that reaction.

"And how do you wish to get revenge now if her son has escaped with our only means of getting the most powerful demigod ever to live to come to us immediately." Erebus grinned evilly and got a wicked gleam in his eyes that promised he would get revenge. Tartarus had to keep himself from shuddering.

"I'm going to have my own child." He sneered. "And we will see how Nyx feels when she is the one who is betrayed." Tartarus rolled his sterling silver eyes and groaned. Erebus growled at him angrily.

"And who are you going to knock up to get your own powerful child? Are you going to just seduce a mortal." Erebus gave him a sly grin. Tartarus narrowed his eyes.

"No, I am going to have a child with a goddess and make him the most powerful immortal to be born in the last few millenia." He said. "Then my child is going to be the one who eliminates Νύχτα and show's my wife the price for betraying me." He said evilly.

Tartarus looked at him confused. "And which goddess would you have a child with? None would be stupid enough to sleep with you. And how are you even going to get out of Tartarus to have a child? We will escape eventually but we can't push ourselves to early for revenge. It will set back our plans for a long time." Erebus just grinned.

"I will get my revenge and I will send a small part of my essence to the world above, which is still more powerful than almost all of the Olympians. As for which goddess I plan on having a child with. I already have one in mind." He said putting his hand under his chin. His pitch black eyes looking at the ceiling with a lust for revenge and lust for the power his child will hold.

"And which goddess would that be?" He asked with a neutral position on his face. Like he didn't care what his brother would do. Erebus turned to his brother and looked him in the eyes.

"Artemis." Erebus said chuckling. Tartarus looked at him like he was crazy.

"The maiden goddess of the moon. Your're being stupid Erebus." Tartarus sneered. "The gods will find out about you if you rape her." He said.

Erebus instead just chuckled darkly. "You don't think I didn't plan for that brother." He growled. "Mnemosyne has joined our side and she has already risen from her prison in Tartarus and is free in the world above. Once the part of me is up on Earth, I will call Mnemosyne once Artemis has the child and she will use her powers to wipe her memory clean." Tartarus frowned, finding a few flaws in his brothers plan.

"And how would you keep the other gods from finding about how her maidenhood was taken? Aphrodite will surely be able to sense it."

"There is a way to restore a woman's maiden hood and it will be done before we release her from capture. After I will take my child and bring him or her to Tartarus and when we rise he will be our secret weapon for the gods defeat." He said. The gleam in his eyes still there.

"Fine." Tartarus growled. "Do your plan as you wish. But if you ruin our plans brother you will surely pay." He growled as both of the Primordial' vanished into shadow disappearing from the prison of Tartarus.

Tartarus reappeared at the edge to the Abyss of Chaos. He closed his eyes and sent out a plead to Nyx. He smiled but that quickly turned to a frown when two forms started to form out of the shadow. The first was his beautiful sister. Raven black hair, midnight purple eyes and dark black skin. Her eyes glowed with as much power as his does.

The person next to her was obviously her son. Even though the only thing he could see about her child was his midnight purple eyes exactly like his mothers.

Nyx' son growled at Tartarus and reached for his weapon. But Tartarus raised his hands in surrender and Nyx put a hand on his hand. Pushing his sword back down into it's sheathe. He turned and glared at his mother.

"Why are you here brother?" Nyx growled at him causing Tartarus to flinch slightly.

Tartarus sighed and tried to think about what he was going to tell her. he didn't want to tell her about his plans to take over the world but he didn't want Erebus to jeopardize their plans with pulling a stunt like this driven on revenge. "Erebus wishes to have revenge on you and your child for your infidelity. He plans on going to the mortal world and having a child." Nyx' eyes flared.

Tartarus could sense the anger and fury that was coming off the spirit of night at her husband. "And with who does he think he will be having this child with?' Nyx asked with malice and ice in her tone. Tartarus internally shivered.

"Artemis." He said and her son exploded.

"What? What the Hades is wrong with you two, bringing two hunters back alive and torturing them just for your own gain. Now Erebus wants to rape the goddess of maidens. You," He growled pointing at Tartarus. "You will tell me when he plans on pulling this stupid stunt. So I can keep this from happening and I will not kill you right now." He sneered. Tartarus looked at the son of Nyx in shock.

The amount of power behind his words and the look in his eyes scared him. This child was not to be trifled with and Tartarus could clearly see that. So he nodded and looked at him curiously. "And if I may ask? Why would you risk your own life to save two hunters you don't know?" He asked wit ha eyebrow raised.

"Because it wasn't right. Try something that stupid again and I will risk my own life to kill you." He snarled. Tartarus nodded again in fear of him. "Now leave." He sneered. Tartarus silver eyes widened and he vanished from the cliff as the two vanished into shadow and reappeared in the mansion of Night next to the hunters of Artemis.

Percy looked at his two friends and the angry glow and fury in his midnight purple subsided and he smiled a little. Percy turned his gaze away from the two huntresses and looked at his mother thoughtfully. "Mom, can you please do something to help them so they can gaze upon the contents of the mansion without going insane?" He asked giving his mother puppy eyes.

Nyx smiled at her son's concerned gaze and put a hand on his cheek. "Of course I will. I love you and would do anything for you." Nyx said softly before kissing her son of the forehead.

Nyx walked over to his son's two friends and was happy with the level of concern in his eyes. She was a little afraid he would lose himself into anger and hate with all the betrayals he suffered through. She put a hand on the foreheads of each of the hunters. A soft purple glow emitted from her and and passed into the hunters body.

She pulled her hand away as the glow stopped. "I know what you wish to do my son. You must be careful if you go towards the Doors of Death. Erebus will be on high alert for you and wishes to kill you. Tartarus will be on alert for you as Perseus Jackson. I must go now, I love you and be careful Percy." Nyx said softly before kissing him on the cheek and her body was consumed into shadow.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair. He snapped his fingers and a black chair appeared next to the bed of Zoe. Percy walked over to them and tears filled in his eyes because this was his fault. All their pain and suffering was his fault. Percy looked down at them and placed a hand on Zoe's cheek.

His hand and her body started to glow dark purple. Sweat started to bead on his forehead from the intensity of his power. She sighed as the wounds on her body started to heal. The slashes on her face started to shrink until all of her wounds started to disappear. Percy fell back into his chair. His face was red from exhaustion and being tired. Sweat rolled down his face and he was breathing heavily.

Percy looked back at the former lieutenant of Artemis, no wounds adorned her face and she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Percy grinned to himself before looking at Bianca. She had a lot of wounds as well. Percy placed his hand on Bianca's cheek.

Percy's hands started to glow and Bianca started to glow as well. Her wounds started to vanish and Percy could feel his energy dwindling. Percy wasn't a master at healing and it was draining a lot of his power. He increased the intensity and he could feel his energy dwindling. All the wounds finally disappeared and Percy grinned to himself as his vision started to darken.

Percy sat in the chair and pulled up his enchanted hood before he passed out and slumped over.

**Dream Land**

Percy was immediately thrown into a dream.

Percy stood in the center of the Olympian throne room. Disgust and anger quickly flew into his eyes at the sight of the Olympians. He saw the demigods of Greece to one side and the Romans to the other side.

Zeus raised his master bolt and slammed it into the center of the throne room. Effectively silencing the room and garnering everyone's attention. "Half bloods of both Greece and Rome. We thank you for your help in bringing a great evil to justice. As some of you may know, Perseus Jackson was a traitor and was working with Gaea." Percy heard a lot of gasps and saw many shocked faces.

He saw Octavian stand up from his seat. "I knew it, I knew it." He cried. "Traitorous Greeks. They are going to betray us all." Octavian said. Zeus growled and pointed his bolt at the legacy of Apollo.

"Silence your mouth augur of Rome. Just because of his betrayal does not mean the rest of them are traitors. My daughter is Greek you arrogant piece of crap and us gods are in our Greek forms right now so if you have one more outburst I will smite you right now." Octavian immediately paled and he saw the Greeks snickering at the augur.

Percy looked around the throne room and saw no one was going to try and defend him. Thalia stood from her seat. "Father, than where is he? I wish to see him." She growled angrily. Percy's hopes deflated and he couldn't believe that all of his former friends and family actually believed he was a traitor. Zeus smiled at his daughter and Artemis grinned at her lieutenant.

"Perseus Jackson was brought before the Olympian council and banished to eternity in Tartarus." Zeus' voice boomed across the throne room. Everyone gasped in shock. Annabeth stood from her spot.

'You think that was wise Lord Zeus. He could escape and bring his traitorous ways down on everyone." Annabeth said to Zeus. Zeus growled at the daughter of Athena.

"Silence daughter of Athena. You doubt the ways of the gods." He snarled. Annabeth paled and quickly shook her head in fear. Percy couldn't believe that Annabeth didn't care and that he was in Tartarus.

No one cared about him anymore but his mother. Percy hoped that he could get Zoe and Bianca to believe him and Percy woke from his cruel dream.

**End of Dream**

Percy's midnight purple eyes shot open as he was slammed to the floor and pinned there. A very strong hand was wrapped around his throat and he was starting to be choked. Percy looked up to see Zoe's obsidian black eyes glaring a hole through him as she choked him. He tried to grab her arm but she was to strong and he was at the disadvantage of being asleep.

"Zoe." he croaked. "Wait. Please." Zoe's eyes widened and she lessened her hold on his neck. She then narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where are we and how did we get here? Last thing I remember was we were in a prison with four Titan's guarding us and planning to do awful." She choked up. Zoe released her grip on his throat but put a foot on his chest.

"You are in the Mansion of Night." Zoe and Bianca gasped in shock. "I heard that you were imprisoned in the prison of Tartarus. And I know you are innocent so I came and saved you. I defeated the Titan's and brought you here. Where I healed you." Percy said truthfully. Zoe snorted.

"Like one _boy _could defeat four Titan's alone." Zoe scoffed. Bianca nodded her head in agreement to Zoe's statement.

Percy was retching his throat. "I swear by the River Styx what I was telling you was true." He said. Thunder boomed and Zoe and Bianca waited for him to get punished but it never came and there eyes widened in shock.

"What? Why would you help us?" Zoe asked suspiciously. Percy finally stopped grabbing his own throat.

"Friends." He said weakly and Zoe and Bianca both scoffed.

"We don't even know you." Bianca growled at him.

Percy pushed Zoe's foot off of him softly and stood from his spot. The girls glared at him but after all he had done for him they didn't know what to do. He risked his life and fought four Titan's just to save them from constant torture and pain. And if this man hadn't arrived she assumed that the tortures would have started to become sexual and she was afraid of that.

Percy slowly grabbed his hood and pulled it down revealing his different looking face but if you knew him you could see it was clearly him. Zoe and Bianca gasped. Their suspicion and anger at this man had disappeared since they know knew it was Percy instead question overloaded their minds.

Zoe was so shocked she did what she thought she would never do. She rushed froward and wrapped Percy in a hug. Percy tensed but wrapped his arms around her as well.

A minute later she pulled away, her face was completely red. She turned to Bianca who was giggling like a little girl. She glared at Bianca causing her to flinch. "Percy, what are you doing here and what happened to your eyes?" She asked softly. Percy's face darkened.

"The gods decided I betrayed them and banished me to Tartarus." He said and the hunters eyes widened.

"All of them, all of them decided you were guilty?" Bianca asked nervously.

"No, Apollo, Hestia, and Hermes voted for my innocence, however it of course wasn't enough and I was banished anyway. As for why my eyes are purple, Nyx found me and saved my life. She then decided to adopt me and i accepted since I disowned Poseidon as a father since he betrayed me." Zoe and Bianca's eyes widened even further because they were not expecting that. "But that's enough about me. I am going to lead you to the Doors of Death and get you out of Tartarus."

"You would do that for us?" Bianca asked. Percy looked at Zoe and Bianca increndously.

"Of course I would. You guys are my friends and I already failed you once so I will not allow myself to do it again." The two looked at him in shock before Zoe walked forward and slapped him across the face. Percy looked at her in shock and held a hand to his now red face.

Zoe then wrapped him a huge hug. "It was not your fault I died Percy, please listen to me. I knew what was going to happen and I chose to take the risk anyway. And thank you for helping us." She said quietly before kissing him on the cheek. Bianca giggled again but stopped abruptly when Zoe swiveled her head towards Bianca and glared at her.

Bianca looked down at her shoes and Percy ignored his red face. "Thank you Zoe I needed that." He said softly. Zoe just ignored her red face as well and hugged him tighter.

"I am so thankful that you helped us. You have no idea. I thought they were going to do other things to us." Zoe said choking up. Percy smiled at her.

"I came as soon as I found out that Tartarus had you guys in his grasp. If Tartarus himself was guarding you guys I would have fought him just to help you guys. And I swear by the River Styx that I will get you out of here and get you back to the life you love." Thunder boomed sealing the oath and Zoe and Bianca's eyes widened.

"Why would you do that?" Zoe hissed before slapping him across the face again. Percy stumbled back a step but still smiled.

"Because I care for you guys deeply. Your my friends. I would do anything for you." Percy said. "Come on we need to get you new supplies for you if we are to trek across the land of the Pit." He said chuckling.

"Wha..." Bianca stopped when she looked down at her tattered huntress outfit. Zoe and her raised an eyebrow but Percy just waved his hand. two new hunters outfit's appeared, but instead of silver they were bright purple. They looked at the clothes in shock. But Percy waved his hands and two sets of black and purple hunting knives appeared for them with two pitch black bows and midnight purple quivers.

They looked at Percy in shock before enveloping him in a huge bear hug. "Can't breath." He croaked and the two released him and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Once you guys are ready we will be heading towards the Doors and get you guys to safety." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"You are coming as well right?" Percy smiled at her brightly and lied through his teeth.

"Of course I am coming with you guys, I'm not staying in this place."

**Thanks for Reading the Chapter I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please tell me the Good? The Bad? **

**The poll is still up and it's pretty much a slaughter house but I'm going to keep it up a few more days. **

**Return of the Dead king 47**

**Children of the Underworld 12**

**Prince of Night 6 **

**Keep Voting Please **


	4. Trying to Escape Hell

**Prince of Night **

**Chapter 4**

**Trying to Escape Hell **

Percy pulled his enchanted hood over his face and turned to the two hunters standing next to him. They were looking at him expectantly and Percy did not like that one bit. They were acting as if he was the leader when he believed that the huntress with two thousand more years of experience should be leading him. His purple eyes looked away from the two hunters and snapped his fingers. Percy used his powers and pulled the shadows closer to him.

The three were slowly being wrapped in shadow and this alarmed the two huntresses, until all three were consumed by the darkness and appeared at the top of the cliff to the Mansion and Chaos down far below. Percy turned back to the girls when they appeared only for Zoe to fall to the ground groaning. Her face was slightly green and she seemed to be trying not to puke. All while Bianca is laughing hysterically at Zoe while she grumbled.

Finally pulling herself together she stood from the jagged glass floor and drove her knee right into Percy's groin. Percy had to keep himself from screaming as he fell to the ground in huge pain. Bianca only started to laugh harder while Percy was groaning on the floor. Zoe reached down and picked him up from the ground. "Give me a warning next time Percy or that will happen again." She hissed. Percy paled and weakly nodded. He hobbled and stopped before turning to them.

"From now on, do not call me by my name. Tartarus is out there looking for me and he doesn't know that Nyx adopted me so just call me Night when talking to me. My mother keeps Tartarus from sensing me and it should work for you guys to but one can never be to careful." Percy said quietly. The two hunters nodded slightly as Percy walked towards what seemed like a random destination towards no where.

Zoe looked at Percy's purple cloak flapping around him as he walked. The lack of monsters or anything to be the matter of fact bothered her greatly. No monsters nor anything else while they had been walking for the last hour. She looked at Percy curiously. "Why does this seem so bland? No monsters of anything else is Tartarus usually like this?" Zoe asked Percy.

Percy tensed something that did not go unnoticed by Zoe and Bianca. "No." He whispered hoarsely. "The pit is always brewing with monsters and I have never been down here so long without seeing one before. It irks me. But I have a few theories that you probably have guessed already. Or night not have." He said in a dark monotone and fell silent for several minutes.

"Wish to elaborate?" Bianca asked Percy. Her onyx black eyes flashing in the dark. Percy kept walking for a second before sighing.

"Tartarus brought you from the Underworld to get to me. He sensed me and wished to kill me or probably torture me. However when I rescued you of course I looked like I do now. No one knows that it is really me under the hood so Tartarus probably thinks I am taking you to the Doors and has placed an army of monsters there to kill me and you when we reach there or the monsters in this place are afraid to challenge me. I have been in the pit for not even a week and have already gained a reputation to the monsters down here so they are scurrying away." The two hunters looked at him in shock. Before they could ask any questions the roaring of a river could be heard slightly in the distance.

A minute later the three arrived on the shore of a river that was flowing quickly, the liquid in the river looked like it was black ink. Zoe looked at Percy for information. "The River Lethe." He answered without looking at her. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously. Percy turned towards her, his purple eyes flashed as they looked at her before he sighed.

"A year after the two of you perished, Thalia, Nico and I were brought together to return Hades sword which had been stol..." He got that far before Zoe cut him off.

"Hades doesn't have a sword." Percy let out a sigh in frustration.

"Let me explain." He snapped causing Zoe and Bianca to take a step back. Something Percy did not notice. "Persephone made him a sword behind his back. There happy? Anyways, the blade was stolen and the three of us were charged with the task of finding it. And we ran across the River Lethe and I pushed the Titan Iapetus in the river to beat him and help retrieve the sword." Zoe and Bianca looked at him in awe and shock before becoming confused.

"But wasn't Iapetus one of the Titan's that were guarding us?" Bianca asked. Percy scowled but the hunters could not see it.

"Yes, he was but somehow he regained his memories and rejoined the enemy." He said before turning his attention to the River.

"How do we cross it?" Concern evident in Bianca's voice because she didn't want to lose her memories. Percy chuckled before raising his hands. As if he would allow that to happen to his two friends. He would not fail them again. Shadows started to merge together on the top of the river. Slowly and and time consuming, the shadows finally formed a pure black bridge. By the time it was finished Percy face was glistening with sweat but it couldn't be seen.

He nodded to the to who hesitantly took steps across the bridge and they walked side by side as Percy brought up the rear. His hands still raised as he could feel his power draining from him. His vision was swimming and he was exhausted. Percy finally crossed the bridge and his connection shattered. The bridge dissolved and Percy fell to one knee, letting out ragged breaths. After a minute Percy had caught his breath enough to stand. When a booming voice shook the cavern causing the three to jump in shock and Percy to almost jump in the river.

"Quite a display Νύχτα. Quite a show." The voice said in mock awe. The three immediately drew their weapons and swiveled their gazes towards where the voice seemed to come from. Two huge shadow formed in the distance.

The shadows eventually turning into two giant men. The man who spoke had a seven foot long bronze and gold spear. He had light brown hair and pale skin with many scars that run across his body. The man was looking at the three as if they were a tasty treat and food. His russet colored eyes gleamed in the darkness with lust for blood as he gazed upon Percy and the two hunters. His veins were glowing black which meant that he was also blessed by Tartarus which just made him twenty times more powerful.

The other man was a little different. He held two huge blood red swords that seemed to be glowing. His hair was black and greasy, while his eyes were crimson red, the color of blood with a ring of black just as the iris that touched the sclera. He was grinning with satisfaction showing off his bright white teeth. Percy could feel their auras and they were older than the gods but not quite old as the Primordial' which meant they were Titans.

The guy in front's aura was super powerful. Like Ares, bloodthirsty and bent on violence but radiated even more power that the war god which meant it was Pallas the Titan of War. The other radiated violence as Pallas did but also anger and no patience. Percy had no clue who this guy was. He glanced at the two hunters. 'I'll take Pallas you guys take the other guy." He said and the man next to Pallas bristled.

"Why does he not know me but you?" He growled. Pallas glared at the other Titan. "I am Menoetius, Titan of violent anger and rash action, blessed by the Primordial god of the Pit himself and you will tremble under our might and surrender yourselves to us or you die." He sneered which caused only Percy to laugh at him. But Percy could sense the fear that was creeping in the two hunters auras. The two hunters charged at Menoetius while Percy charged Pallas.

Pallas laughed cruelly at the son of Nyx. Right as he was about to meet Pallas head on he vanished into shadow. Reappearing behind Pallas who quickly turned using the shaft of his spear to block the sword strike. Pallas swung stabbed at Percy's midsection. Percy realized he wasn't wearing his armor. Which wasn't good.

Percy jumped to the side but the spear caught his side and sliced across his hip. Ripping through his cloak as golden blood poured freely from the wound. Percy hissed and held his hand to his side as Pallas slammed his fist into Percy's face. Blood filled his mouth and fell freely from his nose as he stumbled back a step. His vision was dizzy and he was shaking.

But Percy charged at him again. This time he slid across the glassy terrain of Tartarus like a baseball slide. Pallas grinned wickedly and raised his spear awaiting for Percy to approach. At the last second time seemed to slow down as Percy used all his might to jump up as Pallas brought his spear down. The point sinking into the Pit's ground as Percy jumped over it and brought his fist down on Pallas' temple.

The Titan of War stumbled back, his hands releasing his spear as his face contorted to pain. Pallas was faking it but Percy didn't know it. Percy approached him but at the last second Pallas pointed his hands at Percy and black flames roared from his palms.

Intense pain, worse than he had ever felt before covered his body. The flames burned quickly through the cloak on his right arm and burned the pale skin off. The black flames stopped and Pallas watched with glee as Percy burned in hell fire. Tartarus' blessing came in handy.

His hole right arm was aflame and his cloak and skin was burned off. His hood was on fire and his chest was on fire as well. Pallas walked towards him and raised his hands again, preparing to set him on fire even worse. Before that could happen the flames were snuffed out and vanished. Percy jumped back avoiding the flames before the shadows consumed him.

Pallas quickly turned around, expecting him to appear right behind him again. Instead Percy appeared in the same exact spot and lunged forward, driving his sword into the back of the Titan's knee. Pallas fell to one knee but somehow managed to turn around and backhand Percy across his burnt chest.

Percy flew back ten feet as he felt three of his ribs snap and he slammed into the ground hard. His back groaned and intense pain came from his right arm and chest that were burnt bad with third degree burns. His chest hissed in pain as he managed to stand and looked to see Pallas grab his spear and turn to Percy.

"You know?" Pallas laughed cruelly. "For a son of Nyx your pretty weak." Percy bristled and raised his sword. Ignoring the huge hissing of pain he lunged forward to try and stab the Titan in the stomach. Pallas laughed and blocked the strike easily. Pallas then hissed as he felt pain erupt on his cheek. He jumped back and held a hand to it. He felt a deep cut that was leaking golden ichor. The son of Nyx swiped him with his knife.

Pallas snarled and attacked the son of Nyx relentlessly.

Percy managed to block each and every strike from the enraged Titan of war. Seeing no room to take the offensive until he made a mistake. Pallas jabbed at his stomach again, but this time Percy was ready for it. He twirled aside and smacked the spear shaft to the left opening up the Titan's midsection. Percy lunged forward and drove his blade at his exposed stomach. The blade broke through the skin until the Titan punched him in the throat.

The air was sucked out of his body as he felt like he was choking. Percy dropped his sword and fell to the ground wheezing. The Titan raised his spear and put a foot on Percy's chest. He grinned evilly down at Percy. Pallas drove the point towards his heart. With his last bit of strength, with his left hand drove the knife into the Titan's foot.

Pallas let out a roar of pain and the spear slammed into the ground an inch from Percy's chest. He grinned as the air finally returned to him and he pulled the knife out and drove it into the Titan's knee. The Titan squealed and jumped back in pain. Blood falling from the wounds freely. Percy stood as quickly as he could and grabbed Pallas' spear and wrenched it free from the ground.

Percy turned and swung the spear like a baseball bat. The shaft slammed into the Titan's head and he fell to the ground clutching his head as he howled in pain. Percy smirked and raised the spear. He drove it into Pallas' gut. The spear ripped through immortal flesh and pinned the Titan to the ground immobilizing him.

Tears fell from Pallas' eyes and Percy grinned. 'Good.' He thought. He kicked the Titan in the face before swiftly driving his sword into Pallas' chest. And the Titan dissolved into black dust defeated.

Menoetius was the fastest opponent that Zoe had ever fought. And that was saying something since she spared constantly with Artemis. but the Titan was incredibly stupid. Which didn't really shock her at all. Bianca was firing arrows from a distance. So that way she could cover Zoe's back since Zoe was more experienced at closed ranged combat.

The Titan twirled to the right avoiding a black arrow from Bianca before lunging forward and slashing at Zoe with his right blade. The hunter dodged but he brought up his other blade that would sever her head. Zoe as quick as a gazelle ducked under the blade and slashed her arm. He howled in pain as the cut went from the bottom of his wrist almost to his armpit.

His anger was consuming him and he could feel it but couldn't fight it. He struck both blades coming at each of her sides. One on mark for her waist the other her neck. The demi- Titan rolled backwards and a silver arrow pierced his chest. The Titan screamed in pain and Zoe smirked before diving forward in his daze and drove her new hunting knives into his knee's.

Menoetius screamed and kicked Zoe in the face. Her nose broke and she flew back five feet. He approached her and dodged a silver arrow from Bianca. The Titan taking slower steps due to the pain in his knees. He raised his blade while using the other arrow to block any arrows. The arrows stopped and he felt a sharp pain rip through his back.

The Titan quickly turned around and swung his sword through the air. Bianca jumped back. Her hunting knife bloody and she felt exhausted from shadow travelling. Bianca brought her knives in an x formation and caught both blades from Menoetius on a different hilt. Her strength was waning and she could feel herself getting weaker but she was outmatching a Titan right now.

Before she could do anything else, he spat in her face. Bianca recoiled and the Titan overpowered her and slammed the hilt of one of his swords into her temple. The daughter of Hades eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground unconscious. He grinned evilly and raised his sword but the thumps were clearly heard and he felt arrows rip through his back.

He screamed and turned to Zoe who was back on her feet, bow out and arrow notched. She fired and he was to slow to block it and it sailed into his left shoulder blade causing him to drop the sword in his left hand. He gritted his teeth and sprinted forward. Quickly Zoe's bow was replaced with her hunting knives and she rolled to the right avoiding a stab at her stomach.

She came up standing and lunged forward towards his right left side. But quickly he back handed her across the face sending her flying back. She landed on her back hard. She got quick to her feet as the Titan quickly approached. She heard a scream of pain come from Percy and she tried her best to not think about it.

She ducked under a strike and slashed his stomach. Two deep cuts from his left hip to the bottom of his rip cage. Menoetius let out a whimper as blood seeped out of the wound. He quickly kicked Zoe in her knee. Causing her to stumble back a step and before she could react slammed a fist and upper cutted her lower jaw. The huntress flew back and slammed into the ground.

Zoe was in so much pain, bleeding, broken bones and her vision was starting to darken. She hoped Percy and Bianca would be okay as she saw the Titan raise his blade towards her and aim for her chest. Menoetius smiled smugly at her and before he could react a blade was driven through his back, through the Titan's heart and out the front of his chest.

The Titan's eyes widened in shock and he crumbled into dust. The last thing Zoe saw before she lost consciousness was Percy standing over her. His blade drawn and dripping with golden blood.

Percy grit his teeth in pain. He felt three broken ribs a major cut on his hip and two major burn wounds. From hell fire. His energy was vanishing quickly and knew that he had to heal the two hunters before they died from their injuries. But the huge over extent on energy might kill him. But they were worth it.

Percy knelt down beside Zoe's body and put a hand on her stomach. His hand glowing dark purple as her body was enveloped in the same light. Her minor wounds from the fight were vanishing and disappearing. His energy was vanishing rapidly but he increased the intensity. The glow became brighter and bigger as he minor injuries started to slowly heal themselves. Her broken nose mended and the rest of her wounds finally faded and his healing stopped.

Percy's eyesight was darkening as he limped over to Bianca's unconscious form. Her wounds weren't the worst. She would live that was all that mattered. he put a hand on her forehead and the purple glow surrounded her. The wounds healing and Percy saw her sigh comfortably in her sleep and let a sigh escape her lips.

Darkness overwhelmed him and he fell into unconsciousness with Bianca's chest as a pillow.

Nyx appeared next to Percy and smiled down at her son. Who was using Bianca as a pillow. "Oh, I am never going to let him live this down." She muttered before her midnight purple eyes looked at his wounds.

'What the Hades?' She thought. Third degree burn marks adorned his right arm. The burn marks, instead of nasty red were completely black. Hell fire. She thought worriedly. She placed a hand on her son's cheek under his enchanted hood and it glowed a powerful dark purple. The burn marks started to fade and the wounds from his battle with Pallas were vanishing.

Had Nyx not done this Percy would have died in his sleep. The glow intensified with the larger burn that covered the whole right arm. The wounds he obtained would leave some scars which could not be healed and she was incredibly worried about her son.

He almost died already trying to get these two huntresses to safety. Their mistress had thrown him in Tartarus and they still wanted to go back to her even though they know what she did to Percy. It just pissed her off to know end. Her brother Tartarus was now trying to kill her son and which was coincidentally Perseus Jackson who was the first person he was hunting and her husband was also trying to kill him as well.

Nyx just didn't want her son in any more danger than he needed to be and this trip to the Doors of Death with these hunters was going to kill him. Finally the burns disappeared leaving behind a gruesome scar and a cloak that was in tatters. His hood was half burned off, revealing half of his dark black hair and the left side of his face. There was a huge hole right in the middle of his chest and the whole right sleeve was gone.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek before a new cloak appeared. She set it down next to the sleeping 'couple' and raised her hand. A dome of darkness surrounded the three keeping any unwanted monsters or Titan's out. She couldn't keep it going long because they would be moving on soon and that would cause to much energy usage but it would keep them safe during their naps. "My son is growing up." Nyx mused to herself, glancing at Percy and Bianca one more time before vanishing into darkness, laughing quietly to herself.

**Ooohhh. Percy's in for some deep crap right now. I doubt Bianca would kill him but Zoe might get angry. Is it because Bianca's a hunter or is it because she'll be jealous? Just wait and Find out. Ha ha.**

**Also, the Titans are not so powerful because Percy is adopted by a very powerful Primordial and he's going to have to fight some even tougher foes that Pallas and Menoetius who's domains suck by the way. He really got the short end of the stick don't you think? I would settle with Titan of video games over that garbage. **

**So even though he was getting his butt kicked for a second he'll definitely have a worse time with others. **

**Thanks for Reading the Chapter. Really appreciate it. Go Percy/Bianca Good? Bad? Drop Dead Awful? Tell me Please. **

**I think it may be safe to say that Return of the Dead King won the poll with 71% of the voting. But I want to know which is your second favorite story. **

**Children of the Underworld or Prince of Night**

**Personally I like Prince of Night but that's just my opinion. **

**Just a warning, school starts tomorrow for me and chapters might take a little longer to come out but I'll try to get at least two chapters done for each story a week. Prince of Night will probably be the next two updates after this one as well which would give all my stories six chapters and make me feel better on the inside. **

**School Sucks. **

**Bye! **

**Go Browns! Go Indians and Go Toronto Blue Jays! **

**Canada**


	5. Finally at the Doors

**Prince of Night **

**Chapter 5**

**Finally at the Doors**

The last thing Percy knew before he fell unconscious was he was treating Bianca for her injuries. For the first time since the grace period between the Titan and Giant wars Percy slept blissfully. No dreams, no nightmares at all what so ever and he was so thankful that it happened. Percy had been under a lot of stress lately and he needed his rest or he would eventually keel over.

Percy felt something stir beneath him and he grumbled angrily before snuggling in closer to what he was sleeping on. Percy growled and snarled. Finally his midnight purple eyes fluttered open. As soon as he awoke he was wrenched upwards and thrown into the ground roughly. Percy stood but before he could see his attacker something slammed into his stomach with a powerful force. Percy screamed and fell to the ground his hands on his stomach while grasping in pain.

"Zoe stop." A feminine voice said but Percy couldn't figure out who. His head was swimming and his vision was dizzy. Percy for sure knew he heard Zoe's name. But why would Zoe be attacking him. What did he do wrong? He must have done something wrong or Zoe wouldn't have done that.

Finally regaining his bearings Percy stood with a loud audible groan. He looked up to see a red faced Bianca holding back an angry Zoe. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." Bianca pleaded to Zoe, all while Zoe is glaring at Percy fiercely and trying to break free from the daughter of Hades.

Percy looked at them confused as to what they are doing. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Percy asked. Zoe growled fiercely causing Percy to jump back a step. Zoe started yelling at him.

"You disgusting pig." She snarled. "I thought you were different but you are just the same." Percy looked entirely confused as to why Zoe was telling him that.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Percy asked Zoe because he was completely perplexed. Bianca looked at Percy like he was an idiot all still while holding back the angry daughter of Atlas.

"Zoe stop." She said fiercely at her. Zoe stopped but still glared at Percy like she wanted him to com-bust into flames and die. Percy looked at Bianca for an explanation.

"She's talking about last night." Immediately her face turned a fiery bright red. She wasn't angry but blushing. Percy made a motion for her to continue. "You used me as a pillow." She said. Immediately Percy could feel the blood rising to his cheeks and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was blushing madly. Then he looked at Zoe increndously.

"I would never, ever do that. Never, how could you think that. The last thing I remember was healing you and Bianca and then passing out after I finished Bianca." Then his face dawned from realization. "I passed out onto Bianca." He said. His face was in a straight line. Zoe looked at him suspiciously and immediately he could feel his blush disappear. "I swear by the River Styx." He snarled at Zoe.

Her obsidian black eyes widened and she looked at Percy in shock. Thunder boomed loudly overhead sealing the oath even though they were in Tartarus. "Percy, I'm sor..." Zoe began but Percy cut her off abruptly.

"Save it." He snarled. Percy stepped forward and grabbed the cloak that was on the ground. A black note with white writing etched on it.

_For my baby boy. I healed your injuries and sent you this new cloak since yours was completely destroyed in the battle with Pallas. You make me proud. By the way you and Bianca look cute together. _

Blood rose to his face but he ignored it. He took off in direction towards the Doors and away from the Lethe at a fast pace. Snapping his fingers his cloak vanished into shadow and replaced the destroyed one on his body. Percy growled under his breath and could feel the steady blip in his heart that showed him to the doors. Even if they didn't trust him, even if they wanted him dead or thought he was a pig, he would never go back on his promise.

Bianca watched Percy retreating into the darkness of the pit. She turned her onyx black eyes glaring at Zoe with an angry black fire. "What the hell was that?" She shouted at her. Zoe's face turned an angry red and glared back. In a major stand off. Zoe grumbled under her breath.

"The disgusting male slept on your chest last night, like you are some pillow and slut." She growled. Bianca bared her teeth.

"He passed out accidentally when he was trying to heal me. Why do you care anyways? I can take care of myself. You don't see me snapping at him. He showed you he's not like other males now act like it." She snarled at her. Zoe's obsidian black eyes widened. Before they softened.

"Is something going on between you to?" Zoe asked bluntly. Bianca's eyes widened before she felt the blood rising to her cheeks. An amusing shade of red. Before she thought about Zoe.

"Wait this is what this is about. Your not really angry, your just jealous aren't you? Holy Zeus, you like Percy don't you?" She asked. Zoe's face immediately turned a fire red, and she started to glare at Bianca but the red face ruined her look. Bianca giggled. "I'll take that as a yes." She said smirking.

"Don't you dare tell him. But wait, do you like him?" She asked Bianca, her glare vanishing but her cheeks still stayed red. This time Bianca's face turned the same exact red as Zoe. Zoe giggled as well.

"But how is that going to work? We can't both have him." Zoe said disappointed. Bianca sighed.

"You are saying this like you know he likes one of us." Zoe looked at her. "Well we better catch up." She said changing the subject quickly. "And you will apologize." She told Zoe sternly who just merely nodded to Bianca.

They started sprinting towards where Percy vanished into the darkness of the abyss. The two of them walked forward and suddenly were grabbed by their arms and jerked back. They fell to the ground in Tartarus and their weapons appeared in their hands. They turned to see Percy. They both glared at him angrily and stood from the ground. They opened their mouths to speak but Percy cut them off abruptly.

"You should really watch where you are going. Had I not been here you would have ran right through the River Styx and dissolved into the river and faded from the world." He said. Their eyes widened and they turned to see the black flowing river with much pollution as if they just saw it. Which is exactly what happened.

They stood at the River bank, looking at the raging black river flowing swiftly and lapping up against the shores. Bianca looked at Percy quizzically. "Well are you going to get us across?" Percy just shook his head. He pulled down his hood, revealing his raven black hair. "Well then what are we doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going to take a quick swim." He said nonchalantly. Bianca's and Zoe's eyes widened and they looked at him in shock.

"You can't you'll die." Zoe said worriedly. Percy turned and gave her an emotionless stare.

"Just another male to die and make the world a better place." He told her. Zoe looked down sadly before she could say anything he continued. "Stay here, I'll be back in a moment." He said.

Percy's swirling purple eyes looked at the banks of the River Styx. He still had no idea why his mother wished for him to do this but he would do it. Percy closed his eyes for a second before jumping in.

Intense pain shot through his body. But, compared to the first time he swam in this cursed river it was weak. The pain wasn't as bad but still hurt.

Percy went to focus but before he could the pain disappeared immediately from his body. He suddenly realized that he could breath under the depths which shouldn't have been possible. Not only was he no longer a child of Poseidon, and even if he was, he still wouldn't be able to get oxygen and breath down here.

His purple eyes scanned the depths, he realized that he had a thin air bubble around him. When the water in front of him started to glimmer. The black water forming one of the most beautiful women Percy had ever seen, only four others topped her. His original mother Sally, his new mother Nyx and the two huntresses he was leading to the Doors. He sighed Zoe hated him and he didn't know about Bianca.

The women in front of him had beautiful, lush raven black hair like his, the only difference it tumbled down her back all the way to her waist. Her eyes glowed with power. Sparkling black orbs that swirled through her irises like a river. Her skin was pale as if she had never seen sunlight, which she hadn't. She wore a glowing silver chiton. Percy looked at her before he realized who would be the only one at the bottom of the River Styx.

"Lady Styx." He said bowing respectively in his air bubble. She smiled widely at Percy and placed a pale hand on her shoulder. "Please brother, don't bow to me. I am just a goddess of the river of the Underworld. To me, since we are family we don't bow to each other." Percy's eyes widened.

"Wait brother?" She smiled again, her glowing white teeth in the black river.

"Yes, I am a child of Nyx as well Perseus Jackson. I may be contained to only my river but I know much." She said. Percy smiled, happy that he had a sister. The only people he had ever been close to like a sister was Thalia and Hazel.

"Sister, if I may? Why do are you here? I only wished to come to the River and obtain the curse once more." Suddenly her face turned serious.

"Yes little brother. I wished to see you. I am asking if you wish to carry out this mission from our mother. I'm telling you this she isn't trustworthy. Why do you need the curse if the armor she gave to you is impenetrable." Percy raised an eyebrow and thought about what she said. She did have a point. If he used his armor, which he rarely did, why did he need the curse of Achilles.

"I am sorry sister but I am going to go through with this." He said with finality. Styx sighed and nodded.

"Well then, if you are going to go through with this then I am going to help you. I am going to revoke the pain you have to go through to obtain the curse okay little brother. I am also going to bless you. You will have the power of the Styx." She said, her black eyes glowing.

Percy's midnight purple eyes widened. He had not been expecting this. "No offense sis, but why would you give me my blessing and what would you want in return and what would it even do?" He asked. Styx smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Well little brother, my blessing would give you control over the River Styx, which would get your friends across the River. My blessing would also give you the power over water which is like when you were a son of Poseidon. Also you received my blessing on hatred as well. You can raise the hatred and blind them by hatred. With enough focus and power, you can make them become consumed by rage and make it seem like a fatal flaw. Where their rage will get them killed and for their actions if driven to the point of no return." Percy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. That's incredible.

"Wow." Was all he said. Styx chuckled again at her brother.

"Yes little brother, I am quite powerful." She said smugly. Percy broke out of his stupor and rolled his eyes at her sister.

Styx raised her hand and a black pulse of energy shot from her hand. The black beam of light enveloped Percy and swallowed him whole. Percy felt like his chest was being crushed like an aluminum can.

Finally the pulsing light vanished and Styx smiled at him. "Well little brother. Visit me soon, I only have the company with my other sisters. And that is no longer possible." She said, frowning. Percy frowned and went to ask why when his sister vanished from the currents of the River.

Percy could feel that the curse was starting to take affect. Images flashed through out the murky black water. Without the pain added on. He saw his original mother, Sally Jackson. Always encouraging him and loving him no matter what he did. Always cared for him like a true mother should. Tears welled up in his eyes and the picture vanished.

In it's spot was Nico Di Angelo. Someone who was close to Percy like an actual brother. Even more than a brother. Like they were twins. Nico was the only one who stuck by his side until he was banished into the Pit. Nico and him became closer after the war. He brightened up and became less dark. Actually kind and less mopey than before. The son of Hades was encouraging him. If there was no pain, why did they need to encourage him. He saw his sister Styx but he did not see his mother.

Why? He had no idea. Suddenly he felt a tug in his lower abdomen, right below his rib cage in the center. He looked up and saw Bianca and Zoe staring at him in concern. "Come on boy, don't be lazy." Zoe said teasingly. Bianca smiled at him.

"Come on Percy." They said holding out their hands. He reached up and grabbed both of their hands. Suddenly like a rocket, he shot up like a cannon. He launched out of the murky black water. Slamming into Zoe and Bianca who were looking at the black water with tears in their eyes.

Percy looked at their beautiful angelic faces, that were etched with sadness and tears. Percy softened. Percy knew what was going on. He loved both Zoe and Bianca but he couldn't tell who he loved more.

They both launched at him and wrapped him in a huge hug. Percy couldn't breath and he could feel his back cracking as the girls held him tightly and they sobbed into his chest. "You have been in their forever idiot, we didn't think you were going to make it." They said in unison sobbing. Percy wrapped his arms around both of them and rubbed their backs soothingly.

"Well I am still alive and it's okay." They slowly started to sob and sniffled a second.

"Percy I'm sorry about getting so angry with you." Zoe said ashamed. Percy just shook his head.

"It's alright Zoe. It probably didn't look good from your stand point and I am quite alright. No hard feelings." He said. Zoe nodded in his chest before looking up into his eyes. Both the hunters gasped in shock.

"What happened to your eyes?" Zoe asked unable to look away from the swirling purple.

Percy looked at her confused so Bianca told him. "Your eyes used to be a hard midnight purple. Solid and shining but now. Wow." She said breathtakingly. "Instead of just midnight purple eyes, your eyes are like a torrent or current of a river. Swirling around. Your eyes are like a beautiful midnight purple river. Your eyes also shine, but instead of how they were before they look like the sun light shining through the river. You also have black swirls, swirling around in the purple river." Bianca said. Her eyes unable to look away from the beauty of Percy's eyes.

Percy looked a little uncomfortable, as both the hunters were just staring mindlessly into his eyes. But a tiny hopeful fire started to burn in his heart. As he hoped they liked him as much as he liked them. And if they did, who would he choose? He had no idea.

"Come on let's go. I'll tell you the whole ordeal on the way to the doors." They turned away from him and looked at the river. Percy raised his hands and the whole river froze. They stared at Percy wide eyed. "Blessing of the Styx." He shrugged. Percy walked across the river first to make sure the River would hold.

The two hunters followed him in shock. They couldn't believe that he was blessed by the river. He continued to explain to them what happened in the river. Except for the fact it was them who tied him to the mortal world and pulled him out of the cursed river. "Wait Percy." Zoe said in deep thought. Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "If you are immortal why do you need the curse. You can't died and if someone hit your Achilles spot what would happen?" She asked.

Percy had no idea how he knew, probably because of Styx's blessing but he answered. "The River Styx is not only a Greek blessing but a mortal blessing. The River Styx is the only thing in existence that can rid someone of their immortality without breaking the Ancient Laws. The River although can't take away all immortality, just to a standpoint where the immortal is mortal. So I am now like Artemis' hunters. I can die in battle now."

"I never knew that." Zoe said in shock.

"Not many do, the only ones who knows of this is me, Styx, the other four rivers and the Fates." He said. They looked at him in shock again.

"Why? Why don't the gods know of this." Bianca asked.

"The gods don't know because they will abuse the power. The Fates granted the River this power to take away someone's immortality if they are not deserving of the title. However it has never happened before."

"Wait, if the Styx has the power does that mean you do to?" Zoe asked.

Percy closed his flowing purple eyes. "Yes, I do. I have the power to rid someone of their immortality and then I can kill them. But I have to injure the enemy and make sure they are out of energy." He said.

Percy waved his hand and the Styx unfroze. Suddenly something stirred from the depths of the River. The object caught their eyes. A black sword shot from the depths of the river and shot into his hands. The blade felt cool and like ice. A note was on the side.

_This blade is frozen water from the Styx. If it is a fatal blow that immortal will be wiped from existence and fade. Sent to the void. If the blow is not fatal, it will hurt like they were bathing in the River Styx. This blade will help you on your journeys that are within your future. Good Luck Little Brother. _

Percy smiled and looked at the blade in awe. He couldn't believe Styx cared for him that much and he was immensely happy and glad. An ice sheath appeared by his hip and he sheathed the weapon. Bianca and Zoe looked at him in shock. Percy smiled an looked at them.

"Let's go. The doors are close. Let's go." He said as the two hunters followed him. The rough terrain changed to squishy and soft. Percy seemed unhindered by the change but Zoe and Bianca were a little worried. "This is the heart of the pit. Hence the change in terrain. Where the five rivers of the Underworld join and meet. The Heart of Tartarus and the Lake of Immense power. The rivers flow directly under this layer, so do not destroy it. You do not know which river that will hit you. Careful."

In the center of the Pit was nothing but darkness and a lone man. "Where are the doors?" Bianca asked worriedly. Percy smiled at her, making her blush but he didn't seem to notice at all.

"The Doors, do not worry. They are here. Only invisible to everyone's eyes but Tartarus and Thanatos. The doors are Death's secret safe passage to get out of Tartarus and in to the world above. But I know where they are. Get you in there safely and send you up to the world above." Zoe and Bianca noticed this immediately.

"Wait, what do you mean? Your coming aren't you." They asked in unison. Percy flinched and looked at them.

"No, I am not. Someone must stay back and hold the doors to make sure the others get to safety. The only person who can use the doors without anyone else's help is Thanatos." They looked at him and started to protest but Percy merely held up his hand. "I am not changing my mind. If this is what I must do to save you then I must." He said. They stopped talking.

"If the doors are invisible, then how can you see them Percy?" Zoe asked tears in her eyes. Bianca sniffled and Percy didn't think they would care this much if it meant getting back to the hunters and Artemis.

"The doors are shrouded in shadows, so that I can see them, Or sense them. Now let's go." Bianca grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Who is that man?" She asked. Percy turned and looked at the man. He had hair blacker than midnight, blacker than his mother's hair. His eyes shone in the darkness even though his eyes were completely black. His skin was dark black and all his clothes were completely black. The darkness of Tartarus seemed to be drawing towards him. He could feel his aura of complete power. Radiated power so much that Percy didn't think he would stand a chance at all.

Percy knew who this man was. And he surely didn't wish to see him by the doors waiting for him. Standing there preparing for a fight with is wife's son. Percy whimpered as he looked at the deity of power.

"Erebus."

**Yay. I really liked this chapter and am sorry I haven't updated. However the reason is that school just started and the first few days have been extremely stressed and hard work. I barely had enough time to write this chapter for you. **

**Next update will be for Return of the Dead King and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**Good? Bad? Awful? Let me know so I can fix it and change it to make it better. **

**You guys are awesome.**

**New Poll is up. Who do you want Percy to be with? Poll is available on my profile page. **


	6. The War Takes a Powerful Turn

**Prince of Night **

**Chapter 6**

**The War Takes a Powerful Turn **

The remaining heroes of the prophecy of seven stepped foot on Olympus. As soon as they did they could feel an overwhelming sense of danger and darkness. The aura that surrounded the place was a sense of foreboding doom and gloom. Darkness and evil swirled in the air and sent shivers down their spines as they walked towards the Olympian throne room. Each step echoed on the cold, white marble floor as the palace was completely silent.

Jason took lead as they pushed the giant bronze doors of the throne room open. A loud bang sounded as the doors slammed into the wall. The seven fought the urge to run as the fourteen Olympians their eyes to them. Power shined in their eyes but the six just avoided their looks and headed to the center of the throne room.

The six fell into a deep bow towards the King of the gods. "You may rise." Zeus' voice boomed across the throne room.

"What have you called us for Mi' Lord?" Annabeth Chase asked. Her grey eyes calculating and shining with the knowledge she possessed. Zeus gave a large sigh and grumbled something incoherent. Before he cleared his throat and began.

"War is approaching young demigods." The six's eyes widened. The war with the giants and Gaea had ended barely a month ago. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but Zeus continued. "We believe we may have a lead as to who we will be fighting, as well as when they attack. Athena would you kindly explain." He growled, lightning flashed in his eyes. Athena nodded before turning to her daughter to which she smiled kindly at.

"We have received the next great prophecy, spoken by Apollo himself." Athena said turning to Apollo who was smiling smugly as if he chose to sprout a prophecy. The six demigods eyes widened and they shifted nervously. Unable to keep the look of fear off their hearts. They had a feeling much so like the last great prophecy they wouldn't like it.

"Would you tell us the prophecy mother?" Annabeth asked. Athena nodded.

"The Abyss and Darkness shall rise, beginning the end of Olympus' demise, two shall return from death, to keep the heroes from their final breath, the Prince of Night shall lose his way, and return with the help of Night and Day, they shall save the world without thinking of the cost, or the world and hope shall be lost, the sixth age shall begin, and there is no way Olympus shall win." She finished and the six heroes jaws dropped.

Annabeth was shaking visibly, the other five were incredibly scared. The prophecy held much darkness and fear. Olympus would fall there was no doubt about that, two lines directly say Olympus would fall.

"The first line, us as Olympians feel the foes we will face are Tartarus and Erebus." She said. Big mistake. Darkness swamped in the throne room. Covering the lights and casting the place into complete darkness. The temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees. Fear in the room rose and the Olympians themselves were scared. All fourteen had risen from their thrones and held their weapons aloft. But none of them could see a single thing.

Seconds later the darkness and constant black vanished completely. The Olympians were shaken and pale with fear. However the demigods were much worse. Leo, Frank and Jason were on the ground shivering in a ball. The three females of the prophecy were on their knees. Their breathing was shallow and their skin pale. Suddenly all six of them shivered and they regained focus. They stood up and looked at the Olympians embarrassed.

"Well, do not say there names. Rather foolish on my part." Athena said embarrassed as well. The six were still shivering in fear. They were not only going to war with one Primordial but two. And these two were the more powerful ones. Tartarus himself was the strongest of all the Protogenoi, with Erebus not to far behind. Both by themselves were more powerful than Gaea.

And they had access to all the monsters and immortals in Tartarus. They could release Titans, and other Primordial' to join their side. And if Erebus went to war than his wife may as well go to war. Nyx, Primordial goddess of the Night. This was surely not good and they had no chance at all and the prophecy said that. Athena cleared her throat regaining their attention.

"The second line, we have many theories, however one is that the start of Olympus' downfall is approaching. But prophecies have double meanings and it may mean something else." Athena said but you could her how she doubted her own words and they knew this was not looking good. "Two shall rise from death, we think it is two of the heroes that perished during either the giant or Titan war and the fourth line is that they are going to keep you six from perishing." She paused. Her face rather pale, along with the other Olympians.

The six demigods were feeling downcast. It was obvious at how much Olympus knew they were going to fall. The demigods had not seen this once. Not during the Titan war and not during the end of the giant war when Gaea was seemingly winning. "The Prince of Night shall lose his way. We believe that this prince will join the enemy and will jeopardize our chances of winning. And the sixth line, we believe that Night and Day will help him on the right path and return him to good." She said. Her voice was shaky, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice and the demigods and other gods noticed.

The flames in the hearth were barely burning coals now. They all were losing hope and they were scared. But Athena continued. "The world will be saved as long as you six we think, do not think of the collateral damage. And lastly Olympus shall fall and new leaders shall be in charge of the world after this war. However we don't know if the enemy will win or someone else shall rise and take the throne while we are in war." She stopped her speech was over.

The demigods turned to Zeus. "Swear by the river Styx that you shall fight for Olympus until your last breath if need be." He said. The eyes of the six widened. Scared and upset that the gods would still question their loyalty after all they have done for them. Although Percy Jackson came up. He saved the gods and betrayed them so they could see their point.

"We swear." The six said in unison. Thunder boomed, much louder than usual sealing the oath. Zeus smiled widely that he now had six powerful demigods under his command. When his form, and the other Olympians forms flickered. All fourteen shifted to their Roman forms. Their eyes wide and they looked at the demigods in fear.

"What is it father?" Jason asked. His electric blue eyes looking directly into his fathers.

"The war, it has begun. Camp Jupiter is being invaded." he shouted. "Protect it. Now." He boomed and snapped his fingers. The six disappeared and vanished from the throne room.

Two flashes of bright light erupted in the center of the throne room. The light so bright the Olympians were forced to look away. Their eyes burning. When the light died down, the Olympians looked at their new comers.

Standing there was a man and a female. The man, looked to be in about his young twenties. He had blonde hair, so blonde it looked almost white. His skin was completely pale as if he was dead. His eyes glowed with raw power and shone with amusement as he gazed at the Olympians. His eyes flashed with powerful blasts of lightning in his sharp and incredibly bright electric blue eyes. The man wore khaki shorts and a holographic shirt. At least they thought it was holographic. The shirt was like the blue skies, with white and black clouds floating around, shimmering and vanishing every second. Lightning shot from the sky in a yellowish blue light. A necklace was strung around his neck. Bright blue with the symbol of lightning. He was handsome, but Aphrodite wasn't winking because she knew who it was.

But the woman standing next to him was absolutely gorgeous. She had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders, silky and smooth that shone in the light. Her skin was a perfect tan, caramel color. She wore navy blue skinny jeans and her shirt was so gold it looked actually made of gold. Her eyes were green, like the thick canopy of trees. Forest green eyes. She had a slightly upturned nose and around her necklace was the same as the man next to her, except it was the symbol of the earth.

The Olympians stood from their thrones and bowed to the two figures. Which smiled mockingly at them. "Now Zeus, finally using your brain aye." The woman mocked. Zeus's face turned red from anger but he bit his tongue.

"Lady Gaea, Lord Ouranos what are you doing here?" Athena asked, better to allow them to get angry.

They smiled, both showing bright white teeth. "We are here to see if you have agreed to the offer we set to you." The two Primordial' said in unison. The Olympians looked at them nervously. Before Zeus spoke up.

"We were just speaking of the contents of the prophecy. We now believe we know why the sixth age shall begin. We agree to your terms, as long as you help us defeat the rising enemies, and allow us to keep our power and give us a spot on our new council." Zeus said, he was upset and his lust of power was killing him from the inside out.

The Primordial' smiles widened as Zeus barely managed to contain his anger. "As long as you swear by your immortality that you shall not betray us and agree to the terms we laid out. We shall do the same to your terms."

The Olympians eyes widened and they looked at each other, trying desperately to think of some way out of this. But they all knew they had no other options.

"We as a council, all swear by our immortality that we shall side with you Ouranos and Gaea and agree to your terms." Zeus said. Thunder boomed so loudly the gods flinched, but the two powerful beings didn't seem to mind.

"And we swear by our immortality to your terms." Ouranos said and thunder boomed loudly once again, so powerful the room shook.

"Now that we are your allies, we will save your Roman camp from destruction, since we will need your demigods. Goodbye Olympians and remember your oath. It is now your life." Gaea said. Her voice radiating power and beauty, laced with powerful charm speak. The gods nodded and the two left in a flash.

The deities of the Earth and Sky appeared in front of six other beings. All of whom were radiated an immense amount of power. The two walked up to the center and grew into Primordial size of thirty five feet. They approached the two grandest thrones and smiled wickedly at the others in the room.

"Did they agree to your terms?" A deep ancient voice said. All eyes turned to the man. The man was old, ancient even, he looked older than time itself. His hair was completely white and fell down to his eyes. He had a full white beard and mustache. His eyes glowed a brilliant, vibrant bright gold. Solid gold that shone with power. His tux was shining so bright the other's in the room could barely look at his solid gold suit.

Ouranos and Gaea smiled. "Yes, Chronus, the foolish gods have sworn their service to me and me unto them. But I never swore that you wouldn't harm them. as a matter of fact, they have no idea you all have joined the war at all." The Primordial deity of time gave a quick nod and smiled.

"What of the other sides of the war? The Olympians do not worry me, but the others might." Another deep masculine voice spoke up. Eyes turned to him. His skin was dark, almost black, but not quite, more like a deep tan. His eyes were crimson red and glowing with blood. His black robe was so black Nyx would be jealous of him. The man was Moros, Primordial god of Doom.

Gaea smirked. "Bright aren't you. Always wishing to know of the enemy before a battle, do you wish to flee to the enemy Moros if you're scared." Gaea snarled. Moros' face turned red from anger. He stood from his throne and and a blade appeared in his hands. It was completely black, the blade, hilt and all, except the blood red rubies embedded into the hilt.

All of which were glowing violently as he glared at Gaea and was about to attack. When the roar of a wave sounded the air. The torrent of water slammed into Moros' chest and sent him back into his throne. Moros glared at the offender. While she chuckled. "Stop acting like kids, this is war." She growled at Moros and Gaea menacingly.

Her sharp, sea green eyes glowed with an intensity and hidden power behind her beautiful eyes. She had long, shining raven black hair that fell down to her waist. She wore a sea green dress and her skin was a perfect tan.

Moros nodded in fear of the Primordial goddess of the sea. Thalassa, smirked at his face.

"Back to the topic at hand." Chronus' deep ancient voice sounded. "We should really know the enemies we are up against. This war is not a battle for earth but a battle for the universe with the other Primordial' that are now rising. All of which are completely oblivious to us rising. We have also used our power to overpower the Oracle and make ourselves shrouded so they could not prepare for us." Chronus said, his golden eyes flashing.

Ouranos nodded and looked at the council. "As you know, Erebus and Tartarus are declaring war on Olympus. They have the backing of all the Titans and monsters from the deepest parts of the abyss. However Nyx and her son have not chosen a side yet. However due to the prophecy given to the Olympians we believe that Nyx' son will join Erebus and Tartarus. Nyx will not join her husband and the other's have declared neutrality. And Hemera and Aether have not chosen a side. Although I fear that if they do they will join Olympus's side. And Nyx will follow her children to side with Olympus. They might be the more powerful Primordial's, but we are still powerful and have more power over them as a whole." Ouranos said.

The other seven Primordial's nodded along to what Ouranos said. "Do not underestimate the enemy." A new feminine voice said. The eight turned to her. To see sharp blonde hair and blazing grey eyes that held immense wisdom and knowledge with power shining behind them. She had blue jeans on and a silky white blouse.

The other's seemed concerned for a moment since the woman looked so much like Athena. "Metis, what are you doing here?" Ouranos asked.

"The enemy is on the verge of taking over Camp Jupiter mi' lord. My sisters and nephew are leading the assault. It is truly brilliant. Most of the gods are more powerful in Rome. Take it away and the gods are severely weakened. They may not have many Primordial's on their side but Tartarus is smart and cunning. If he learns of you, he will find a way to win, no matter how much power you have altogether." Metis said wisely.

Ouranos nodded to the Titaness. "Very wise as usual Metis. Now as for protecting Camp Jupiter." He waved his hand. An image appeared.

The Roman legionnaires were surrounded by a sea of monsters. While the remaining six locked blades with the three Titan's. And they were all losing. Tartarus really used strategy to plan out his attack. The Titans were to powerful for even the strongest heroes and the monsters were powerful and ancient.

"Gaea, what about the giants?" A man holding Thalassa' hand asked. He looked exactly like her expect male, her husband, the Primordial god of the seas, Pontus. Gaea sighed.

"The giants will be freed from the abyss. By Tartarus, they will fight for their father and swear loyalty to him in exchange for their release." The other's just nodded their heads.

Ouranos returned his eyes to the image. The Titan Perses raising his blade to kill Hazel Levesque. Ouranos launched his bolt. A deafening explosion and boom of thunder as a huge lightning bolt cascaded from the sky. Gaea raised her hands and an invisible shield surrounded all the demigods. The monsters were now charred black splotches on the Earth. While the Titan's were black dust, their essence returning to the pit.

"All the immortals defeated will return to Tartarus. Then he will free them and they will fight for him again." Moros pointed out.

"Yes, that is true. However, they failed their missions. Will Tartarus and Erebus really let them fight so soon?" Chronus pointed out. The other's nodded. But Metis did not.

"Mi' lord, if I may?" She asked. Ouranos nodded. "I believe that Tartarus will use this to his advantage. All these immortals are powerful and I am guessing by the display of power you unnecessarily showed, Tartarus may be able to figure out your interference. He will get all the allies he can. We cannot assume in a war as big as this my Lord's and Ladies." Metis said bowing. the eight smiled and nodded their heads.

"Incredible wisdom as always." Moros said winking at Metis who rolled her eyes. The other's shook their heads.

"We also cannot count on the other Primordial's that have declared neutrality. Hydros, Ananke, many of them may not sick to their words. As you know many immortals have problems following oaths." They nodded once more.

"Thank you Metis, you may leave." Gaea said to her. She nodded before flashing out.

"Soon enough my siblings, this universe will be ours for the taking and we shall rule once more." Ouranos said before vanishing in a loud clap of lightning and thunder.

Tartarus sat in his silver and black throne. Black and red gems lining the edges. He watched his army invade the Roman Camp. And they were winning. Phase one was almost complete. And out of nowhere lightning fell from the sky and destroyed them all. Fortunately sending the Titan's to him so he could just release them again.

Tartarus knew, no way, no way in Hades that was Zeus' lightning. That blast made his very own master bolt look like a sparkler. The only explanation was his brother. Ouranos, but he should have been in the realm of the faded and if not that he should be stretched far apart, his essence thin after getting chopped up and thrown in the seas.

Ouranos was siding with the Olympians. Well that was completely new to him. But he figured there was a plan to his alliance. If he had joined the war. How many other's would join the war? Would this make it a Primordial war?

He would need more allies, as he assumed Ouranos would not fight against him and Erebus alone. The Primordial god of the skies couldn't take him on alone much less both of them.

Tartarus would need more allies in the upcoming war. Him and Erebus would not be powerful enough to win, even with all the monsters and other being's trapped in his pit loyal to him.

Three of his siblings were deciding whether or not to swear loyalty to him. Hydros, Primordial god of water, Ananke, Primordial goddess of fate and Phanes, Primordial god of appearance and creation. The ruler of the first age.

These three were very powerful but not as powerful as him. Except Phanes who could match him in power. If these three joined they would surely take over Olympus and completely abolish it, even with Ouranos on their side Olympus would not win.

But Tartarus had a problem, he would need a host to go to the mortal world. Someone powerful enough to take his essence without burning to ashes and only two were strong enough to do it.

Perseus Jackson was one, but he was being hidden from his sight in the Pit and Νύχτα was the other. Both were to powerful to capture.

But Perseus Jackson would be his top choice. Not only did he want revenge for him escaping the pit, but he would give him power over water as well. He would be the first Primordial with power over two elements. Shadows and water. It would make him unstoppable.

He would find Perseus and force him to be his host.

Then he shall take over the world and rule forever in the sixth age.

This world was now his.

**A little bit of a filler chapter. Hope you liked it even though it may have been a little boring. You guys are awesome.**

**Thanks for Reading and tell me what you think.**

**_Recommendations_**

**_The Forgotten; Sea's Abyss By: Darkmoon111_  
**

**_Lost and Found By: Anaklusmos14_**

**_Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier By: Theseuslives_**


	7. Out of Hell

**Prince of Night**

**Chapter 7**

**Out of Hell**

The two hunters of Artemis gripped their new hunting knives tightly, so tightly their knuckles and fingers were a pale, milky white. Both were sobbing quietly, their beautiful obsidian black eyes were full of tears and red and puffy from crying. Both were downcast and an immeasurable sadness weighed on their chest's. Their breathing was ragged and short quick breaths, their chests heaved up and down quickly, their hearts were racing.

In the darkness they could not see each other and were glad, they did not like to show weakness, and especially not in front of other's. They were glad no one could see them. Apparently the doors of Death were like an elevator, as they rode upwards quickly and quietly. The words Percy told them before he left haunted their minds.

_Percy was locked in combat with the Primordial god of darkness. His blade flashing, riptide glowed bronze through the black contents of the abyss. Percy raised his hands and a beam of dark purple energy shot from his hands, blasting the Erebus off of his feet. _

_Zoe and Bianca meanwhile were hurrying to the doors. The doors were open and the two sprinted inside. They both turned around and looked at Percy Jackson. "Come on Percy. Hurry." The two screamed, their voices slightly more high pitched than usual. Percy turned to them, his eyes were glowing a dark midnight purple. _

_"No." He said sternly before turning his attention back to Erebus. The god was struggling to his feet, unable to stand. Silver ichor fell from his legs, and a little amount dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Before he cold react another blast of purple power slammed into his chest. _

_The two hunters were screaming loudly, begging for the former son of the sea god to come to them. "The doors must be held from this side. One must stay, trapped in darkness for eternity. With any luck I will see you again soon. If not the world will be destroyed anyway. You two have what it takes to change the tides. War will erupt, and it is starting now. Warn Olympus, if they stick to their current path, they will die before the war is even finished. Do not tell the gods on how you escaped Tartarus, do not tell them of me. Or you will be seen as a traitor as well and be thrown back in." He told them before turning his back to them. _

_Their eyes widened and they went to leave the elevator, but shadows appeared and wrapped around their arms and ankles, restraining them in place. _

_They could only watch in horror as Percy stared down the Primordial god. Erebus stood. His eyes pitch black, like a bottomless black hole. His hair, as black as raven feather's. His pure black tuxedo was in tatters and almost destroyed. _

_He finally stood, his legs shaking and almost buckling beneath him. The look on his face was one of extreme fury, that radiated such evil the two hunters could not refrain themselves from flinching in their bonds. Percy however remained stoic. _

_Riptide was held tightly in his hands, without looking back, he spoke in barely a whisper. His voice was hoarse and he seemed to be trying to hold back tears. "Be safe, I love you." His voice was just a whisper, but the two hunters could clearly hear him. They exchanged a glance. Wondering who he was talking to. _

_Percy closed his eyes tightly and waved his hands, shadows condensed in front of them. A shade appeared. Completely black, made of shadows. The shade rushed forwards and slammed his hand into the side of the doors. _

_A loud snap was heard and the doors boomed loudly. Quickly shutting together as they heard Percy shout. His voice was muffled and they could not here what he was saying. And the tears began. _

The two huntresses had no idea how long it had been as they sat there, zoned out as they stared into the distance. tears still falling down their faces. Their cheeks stained with tear marks, the doors blasted open. And the two hesitantly took a step out of the doors. Immediately something crunched under their feet.

The two looked down, under their feet was a glacier. A glacier blue that radiated an immense cold. The first thing the two noticed was they were not cold. In fact they were warm, the freezing cold was blocked off from the hunting clothes Percy had given them. Another thing, the doors of Death had completely vanished into shadow. They were just gone.

The second thing they noticed was it was night outside. Probably a good thing to. Had it been midday, the sun would burn their eyes. But they could both see faintly, enough to see the glacier and the area surrounding it. The glacier seemed to give off light, a dark blue that gave them just enough visibility.

The stars were shining brightly from the sky. The constellation Orion was glowing the brightest. To which Zoe scowled and sneered at. But confusing the two immensely, the huntress was shining bright overhead. How was that possible? Somehow Zoe's constellation was still there. It seemed to mock her, and she felt a rush of dread.

For some reason, her constellation was giving her a sense of fear. Whoever was the reason her constellation was still there was dangerous, and a possible threat to Olympus. But what would that deity gain out of keeping her constellation in the sky? She could not think of any reasons.

Bianca broke her out of her musings when she softly nudged her in the stomach. "What are you looking at?" She asked curiously. Zoe looked at her confused, until she remembered Bianca perished before she was put into the stars for eternity.

"Nothing, just reminiscing on how beautiful the stars are. And how long it has been since I have seen them." She said, looking at the other constellations fondly, all except hers, Orion's and Heracles'. Bianca nodded in acceptance of the answer.

They took a step towards the cliff of the glacier. All that they could see around them was a dark grey ocean, that churned and butted against the glacier in waves. Loud booms blasted like thunder as the ice shifted around. Cracking and splitting inside the contents of the ice.

The two could barely withstand the loud sounds. The glacier was completely surrounded, sea's on every side, no visible way off. However they could see land not to far away in the hay darkness of the night.

"How are we supposed to get down from the glacier with the seas on every side, we do not have P..." Bianca stopped abruptly and barely managed to keep the sob from escaping her lips.

Her voice was strained and ragged. Zoe looked at her, concern in her obsidian eyes but Bianca ignored her. Wallowing in her own sadness, she knew Zoe was upset as well but she was so angry with herself. After Percy was betrayed by all he knew and thrown in the pit. She had betrayed him as well. Leaving him to continue and rot in the pit. And she believed she loved him.

They left him in the pit, how could she do that to him? After everything he has been through, she had to pile on to it even more and leave him in Tartarus where he could die at any minute and was in immense danger.

"You are a daughter of Hades, can you shadow travel us out of here?" Zoe asked her.

Bianca shook her head. "I died before I could learn any of my powers. While I can do easy things, like moving shadows and bones. However shadow travelling is very difficultly and I have not learned it yet." Zoe nodded her head.

She sat down, her bottom slightly cold. She swung her legs over the side and stared down at the dark sparkling ocean. She heard Zoe sit down beside her, but she did not care.

She continued to stare at the ocean when a bright light caught her eyes. A crystal clear blue glow had appeared in the dark murky waves and was slowly rising. Becoming brighter and brighter each and every second.

Zoe had noticed it as well. The glow rose out of the sea, the blue light slowly approaching them. Leaving a trail of mist behind it.

The light flew over their heads and landed behind them. They turned around just as the blue light exploded intensely. The two had to avert their eyes.

When the glow subsided, Zoe's jaw dropped at the beautiful woman that stood in front of them. The woman had long black hair that fell down to her waist. The hair shining as if oil had been poured over it. Her skin was a perfect mix of caramel and white. And her eyes glowed with power and light. A crystal clear blue that shown in the dark as she gazed at the two huntresses.

Zoe's lip quivered as she struggled to find her voice. Bianca just stared at the woman in shock. "Mother." Zoe finally gasped out. Bianca's eyes widened as she looked at Zoe.

The woman smiled brightly. Showing pearly white teeth. "Hello Zoe." She said fondly. Her eyes were smiling as well as she gazed at her daughter.

"Who is that?" Bianca whispered to the daughter of Atlas. Zoe turned her shocked gaze to the daughter of Hades.

"That is my mother. Pleione." She said, her face still contorted in shock. Bianca leaned in further.

"Why is she here?" She asked her. Zoe just shook her head and shrugged.

"I have no idea, I thought she had faded." She whispered back. The goddess smirked.

"There is no need to whisper, girls. I can hear everything you have said. My daughter I have missed you so much." She said, her eyes tearing up.

The goddess rushed forward and enveloped Zoe in a hug. Who immediately hugged back as she sobbed into her shoulder. Pleione rubbed her back comfortably. "It is okay my daughter. I am h..." She did not get far before Zoe cut her off.

"Stop, stop. How are you even here? You faded. I watched it before my very eyes." She hissed as she pulled away from her.

"I did not fade. I merely made it seem like I did. I know you were upset, but I love you and your sisters very deeply. I could not stand and watch you become like you are. What you have done for your bastard of a father. I needed to get away and I am sorry Zoe. I truly am. But I am here now, and I am going to help you." She said.

Zoe glared at her mother for a moment. Trying to find any deceit in her words or anything. When she could see nothing, she smiled. Making her face seem angelic. "How are you going to help us?" Bianca asked curiously. Pleione rolled her blue eyes.

"I am a goddess of the sea. I will use that to my advantage."

"From the alignment of the stars, I can tell we are very far north, due to the glaciers and the grey ocean I believe that we are in Alaska, the land beyond the gods. How is it that you have power here?" Zoe asked her mother.

"In Alaska, my power is greatly reduced, I will not be able to directly help you." The two girls immediately growled at her. Pleione raised her hands.

"Zoe, my powers that were given to you at birth were locked inside of you when you became a Hesperide. I will simply return your powers that are yours back to you and you can get yourself and your friend out of here." She said smiling. She put a hand to her daughter's forehead. A bright blue glow surrounded the former Hesperide.

When the glow subsided Pleione smiled. "Good luck on your journey daughter and remember Percy's words." She said before vanishing into a blue mist.

Zoe turned to Bianca and the daughter of Hades gasped at sight of her. "Zoe. Your eyes, they changed. It's amazing."

Zoe looked confused, she felt a churning in her gut, that told her the sea would respond to her once more. She raised her hands and the grey ocean shot upwards and floated in front of her. Creating a watery mirror.

She gasped as well. There was barely any noticeable changes. Her eyes, instead of the usual obsidian black were now a crystal clear blue, exactly like her mother's.

She lowered her hands at the sight of her eyes, the water evaporating into a fine mist.

Zoe immediately groaned and fell to her knees. Her breathing quick and sharp as her face glistened with sweat. Beads of sweat stayed on her forehead as Bianca steadied her, keeping her from falling flat on her face. "Thank you." Zoe breathed.

Bianca smiled. "You need to practice using your powers. They drain you so much since you have not used them for so long. Unfortunately We will not be able to leave until your strength has returned. So we might as well get some rest while we can." She said and Zoe nodded in agreement before falling back on her butt in a sitting position, the ice cracking loudly under her. Bianca joined her as she fell onto her back and gazed contently at the sky.

The Aurora Borealis shining bright in the sky, a magnificent swirl of color that left Zoe breathless, even though she could barely breath at the moment. The Northern lights had just appeared not a few minutes ago, right as her mother disappeared.

Bianca fell back and laid beside her. "It's beautiful." She breathed. "Have you ever seen them before Zoe?" She asked.

Zoe nodded. "Once, long ago. Probably back in the eighteen hundreds. We were hunting lycanthropes up north. We got far into Canada and the Northern lights appeared overhead after we defeated our prey." She said, her voice getting softer and softer as the she continued.

"Any other times?" Bianca asked. When she received no answer, she turned to Zoe and found her snoring slightly. Her chest rising and falling slowly. Her eyes were closed. Bianca shook her head. Having no idea of how she just did that.

She continued to stare at the sky. Wondering what lay ahead of her for her and Zoe. Before her eyes closed and she fell into the cool darkness.

Erebus growled, he raised his right hand, the shadows condensed, creating a dark ball of pitch black energy. He looked at the son of Nyx angrily. The silver ichor that had fell from his wounds had finally stopped.

"Fool." He sneered at him. "Did you think you could take on the Primordial god of darkness." He growled fiercely. Percy stood there stoically, his purple eyes glowing in the direction of Erebus. Riptide was out, however Erebus was to consumed by his fury to care or see the blade and recognize it. "You are going to pay you dirty bastard."

Erebus thrusted his hands outwards, the black energy exploding from his palm towards Percy. Unable to react fast enough the black ball of energy slammed into his chest and exploded. He flew backwards twenty feet. Slamming roughly into the jagged ground, which had it not been for the curse of Achilles he was sure he would be dead.

Percy groaned as he stood from his spot. He looked Erebus in the eyes, the smug smile on the Primordial's face turned to a frown and then a look of shock. "How are you alive?" He snarled.

Percy grinned, which could not be seen under the contents of his hood. "Took a bathe in the Styx, fool." Erebus then gave a sly grin.

"Well your mother did not mention that when we spoke." Percy's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Percy hissed at him. Erebus' smile grew even wider.

"Your mother told us you would be here. Right at this exact time. You do not think it was a coincidence that I was waiting for you at the exact moment you came with your bitch virgin friends." Percy's purple eyes caught fire. His anger reaching it's maximum.

"Do not ever, EVER, talk about them like that again." Percy snarled. He ran towards Erebus. The Primordial was laughing loudly.

"Wait, I know, your angry. Not entirely at me but at your mother. You cannot believe that she betrayed you for me. Can you?" He asked mockingly. Percy slowed to a halt. His body shaking with immense rage. he was glowing dark purple.

Now he knew what his sister was talking about. His mother was untrustworthy. But why? She saved him earlier after the battle with the Titan's. Why would she suddenly change her mind? He asked himself.

"Well listen to this, I am her husband. The love of her life, you do not think she would choose a lowly mortal over her all powerful husband." He said arrogantly.

The purple glow exploded off of his body, sending a shock wave of power outwards, slamming into Erebus. The purple blast lifted him off of his feet once again, Erebus flew backwards, slamming into the red wall of Tartarus. The cavern shook dangerously. But Percy remained passive.

Erebus cursed and stood from his spot. His chest was ripped to shreds. Silver ichor dripping as he grinned evilly. "You can do that as often as you want. I am a Primordial. There is no way you can defeat me. I am all powerful, one of the strongest beings to have ever existed. You will tremble before me and face me like a man." He yelled. The cavern shook under the power of his voice.

Percy looked at Erebus. His fury and anger was still there. He raised his blade, and charged. Erebus' pitch black blade appeared in his hands. He limped forward, silver ichor falling to the ground.

Both of them swung their blades. The two clashed in a dead lock in between them. A powerful blast ripping through the cavern. Shadows fought each other, slashing and attacking one another as they struggled to gain power over the other.

Erebus grinned and pulled away. As Percy approached them, a black shadow fastened around his ankle, Percy tripped and fell to the ground. Erebus slashed his sword at him. Percy jumped backwards barely. But the blade caught his hood. Slashing through it easily, slicing it in half. The hood fell from his face and the shadows that masked his face disappeared.

When the face appeared, Erebus faltered. It was Perseus Jackson. Purple eyes but everything was the same. Then he grinned evilly. "I was going to kill you. However Perseus Jackson." He snarled gleefully. "Tartarus wishes to speak with you. And I will take you to him. And we will take the world with your help. This world will soon ruled by me, Tartarus and Nyx." He said raising his fist in the air.

"I will never help you." Percy yelled as he stood. Before he could react another black ball of energy slammed into his chest. But instead of exploding, black ropes shot out wrapping around Percy's arms ad legs. Pinning him to the ground.

Percy continued to curse Erebus and his mother. All while Erebus grinned. Erebus bent down and grabbed him by the arms, picking him up. His hands glowed black as they pierced his shoulders.

Percy screamed in pain. The black light burning into his skin, worse than the River Styx, anything he had ever felt before. The burning sensation started to become worse. Percy's vision started to darken as the pain was becoming to intense.

"You are going to love what happens next." Erebus grinned as Percy finally passed out.

Zoe's eyes snapped open, revealing her new, different crystal blue eyes. She looked around quickly and raised her hands. The water bent to her will. Last night had not been a dream.

She looked over to Bianca and saw her sleeping peacefully. She chuckled at her slight snoring. The water fell back into the ocean and she realized she was no longer tired from before.

She nudged Bianca's chest with her foot softly. Bianca grumbled and rolled over on her side. "Go away." She snarled in her sleep. Zoe gained a mischievous look in her eyes. She raised her hands and the freezing cold water shot from the ocean and splashed onto her chest.

Bianca screamed and jumped up. She looked around frantically, only for her eyes to land on the laughing Zoe. She started shivering. She glared at Zoe, who raised her hands in surrender. She walked forward and placed a hand on Bianca's shoulder. Immediately the water vanished and she was completely dry.

"What the Hades was that for?" She screamed at her. Hoping her father would not be offended by that comment. The ice cracked and a huge piece fell from the side and crashed into the ocean below. Creating a loud roar on the way down.

Zoe wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist and jumped off of the glacier. Bianca screamed loudly, they were hundreds of feet in the air. The impact would surely kill them.

Before they could hit the water, she raised her hand, a swirl of water rose up and pushed them into the air. She twirled her wrist sending them towards the land beyond the gods.

Five minutes later, the two hunters landed on the mainland of Alaska. Zoe immediately fell to her knees, her breathing shallow once again as sweat adorned her features.

Bianca steadied her. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Zoe nodded but did not answer. "Rest, once you are fully healed, we will head towards the border and once we reach into Canada we will pray to Lady Artemis for help." Bianca said. Zoe nodded once again.

Zoe's eyes swirled and she slumped towards the ground and passed out. Bianca caught her and softly rested Zoe against the snowy terrain. Bianca sat down and looked around. Her hunting knives in her hands. They were now on the Alaskan mainland, and monsters could attack them at any moment.

She was so glad the outfit Percy gave her was cold resistant. So she did not have to make a fire and draw attention to herself.

The earth rumbled loudly, catching the daughter of Hades off guard. She stumbled around, and fell to the ground beneath her. When a male voice came out of seemingly the shadow.

"Oh my gods!"

**Long chapter hoped you like and if you did not, well that is okay. **

**Thanks for Reading and Please leave a review, it always helps me figure out what you guys like about the story and what you do not like about the story. **

**Tell me Good? Bad? Awful? **

**Recommendations**

**_Dawn of a New Day By: Salva. _**

**_The Forgotten; Sea's Abyss By: Darkmoon111_**

_**Everlasting Promises By: Starblade176 **_

**These are awesome stories and I hope that you check it out. They are three of the best stories I have ever read. **


	8. Broken

**Prince of Night **

**Chapter 8**

**σπασμένα or Broken **

The Primordial god of the pit stared into the cold purple eyes of Perseus Jackson, unable to keep the smirk off of his face for what he will do. The demigod was now his and he needed to crush the demigods soul in order for him to take a host and get to the mortal world.

He decided before having fun with torture and pain, he would bait him. "So Perseus, do you know the reason your mother told you to bathe in the Styx?" He asked cruelly. His dark silver eyes glowing. Much to Tartarus' disappointment the demigod did not respond. "Well then, if you insist on being stubborn, I will just tell you." Perseus glared at him defiantly, but could feel the boy's anger growing by the second.

"She was with us at the start, although why she did not tell us you were her son confuses me." He pondered that thought for a moment before shrugging and continuing. "Anyway, we told her should she ever come in contact with you, she was to befriend you and lead you towards the Styx where you should get the curse. And because of that it will allow for you to be able to withstand my power as a host and keep you from burning to ashes." He said nonchalantly.

Percy's eyes widened and anger fueled his heart. His pale white skin becoming more and more red by the second. Power coursed through his veins as he thrashed madly and leaped towards Tartarus. The god seemed indifferent, as Percy's hand was about a foot away from Tartarus, Percy was yanked backwards. The chains were not long enough.

Percy growled quietly to himself. And looked straight into Tartarus' silver eyes, filled with so much knowledge and power. "I wonder if Erebus will still go through on his plan to have a child with Artemis. Seeing as how you are chained, that means you can not stop him." Tartarus mused. Percy's eyes filled with rage and he struggled madly once again. But the chains only seemed to get tighter and his energy started to evaporate.

"Fuck you. You and you brother will be destroyed soon enough." Percy growled at the Primordial. Who only grinned in response. Tartarus turned towards and tilted his head.

"Are you sure there Perseus. You know of the prophecy, and it says Olympus shall fall. And that means me, Erebus and Nyx will get the power and rule." He said with a smug smile towards the former son of Poseidon. Percy only rolled his eyes.

"I see you want some early entertainment eh Perseus." Tartarus snarled as a black knife appeared in his hands. "You see this?" He asked as he placed the blade roughly against Percy's neck. Percy smiled knowing the blade would not hurt him. Tartarus pulled back suddenly and the knife started to glow silver. he lurched forward and drove the blade through the back of Percy's hand, through his palm and embedding it into the wall. Percy looked shocked more than hurt, even though he whimpered as crimson red blood flowed from his hand and dripped to the cold stone floor.

"A special blade, blessed by many Primordial', has enough power to make the curse of Achilles look like butter. An old friend gave it to me. As if she awaited this moment. Which she probably did, seeing as it is a part of her job." He said chuckling. Percy gritted his teeth.

Before he could say anything, Tartarus grabbed him roughly by the shirt and the chains vanished. Before he could react Tartarus slammed him downwards into a gold chair. As soon as his butt came in contact with the seat. Latches shot from the arms an legs. Cuffing and pinning his arms and legs to the seat by his wrists and ankles.

Percy struggled once more but quickly lost the hope and will to do so as he could not free himself from his powerful imprisonment. Tartarus grinned widely.

"Oh and how could I forget this." He said as he raised his hands. Powerful black flames danced on his palms. The heat so intense Percy could feel it from there. The same power that Pallas had used before Percy defeated him. "Every Primordial has there own special power, one that can cause the worst pain imaginable on another. Mine of course is hell fire."

He grinned and took a step closer, the flames roaring towards Percy. "You have felt the weaker form of this power from my blessing I gave those Titan's. Mine however will be much, much worse. So if it hurt the last time. This is gonna be fun." He cackled. Tartarus took another step forward.

But before he could, a gross, sticky substance splattered across his face. His face morphed into a scowl and the fire died out as he reached up and wiped his face. Covering his hands in the icky substance.

Spit. He growled angrily. His rage flowing madly. How dare this mortal spit on him. He was a Primordial god. Perseus should be trembling in fear. But he is not. Just sitting there with a calm expression on his face, as blood continued to pour from his wound. "Maybe we should burn that tongue of yours off Jackson." He roared as black flames appeared in his hands, brighter and hotter than before.

As soon as he took a step forward. Percy grinned. "I do not think you will be able to accomplish that. If you destroy my tongue. And I am to become your host, you will not be able to speak." he laughed and Tartarus glowered.

Tartarus growled slightly but took a step forward and gripped Percy's shoulders tightly. The black flames burning away his skin in the worse pain possible that Percy could not contain his screams.

Pure agony and pain came from his shoulders as the flames licked away his skin and started to rip his body inside out. The pain completely unbearable. Tears pricked his vision and Tartarus grinned at his pain. As Percy was about to fall unconscious, Tartarus pulled away and the flames snuffed away from his hands.

Percy's vision cleared but the pain would not vanish. His shoulders were completely black, the skin melted completely off of his body and the blood evaporated from the intensity of the heat. Percy could no longer feel his arms.

Tartarus smiled. "You like that Jackson. Huh." He mocked. "It would be easier to just allow me to be your host." Tartarus said.

Percy shook his head vigorously. "Never." He spat. "I would never betray my family..." Tartarus cut him off with a booming laugh.

"Who is your family Perseus. The gods threw you into my domain for no reason other than your accused treason. The demigods follow them like sheep although they treat them like dirt. Trading cards used and to be discarded when done with. Or are you speaking about the hunters you love. They were using you, fool. Just so you could get them out to Tartarus and back to Artemis. Who voted for your punishment. They did not care you were left here to rot. Only that they are safe. Selfish if you ask me" Tartarus said.

Percy looked down and mulled over his words. Almost all of those words were true. The gods through him in here for no reason, the demigods believed he deserved it. But the others. Hestia, Apollo, Hermes. They voted for his innocence. And Zoe and Bianca pleaded for him to join them in the elevator. The look in their eyes told him they cared.

"You lie." Percy spat. His anger fueling him once again. Tartarus shook his head disappointingly.

"Such a shame, time for more pain and torture. I believe that your mother should do this for you." Tartarus said before pointing to the shadows that instantly formed a beautiful woman. Nyx.

Percy's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her with Tartarus willingly. That quickly turned into rage and anger from the thought of another betrayal.

At the sight of Nyx, power and adrenaline coursed through his veins, using most of his strength he rocked the chair back and forth. As the chair was about to fall over, shadows wrapped around the legs, stopping him and forcing him onto the ground.

Percy growled as Nyx looked him into the eyes, bending down so his face was right in front of him. Percy violently swung his head forward, with a loud snap, his forehead slammed right into the Primordial goddess of darkness' nose.

Nyx' head snapped back as she stifled a scream as red hot pain swirled up in her. Silver ichor fell from her nose and dripped to the cold stone floor. Nyx turned towards Tartarus and looked at him with such fury he flinched. "Give me the knife and go." She yelled. Tartarus flinched at her angry tone and handed her the knife, trying to avoid the one last glare he vanished into a black light.

As soon as Tartarus left, the anger in her face vanished and his eyes softened. "Percy." she said softly.

"Shut up." Percy snapped at her, causing her to flinch. Nyx looked him in the eyes and immediately wish she did not. The amount of anger and fury that swirled in his purple eyes made her want to scream. But most of all she saw hate and betrayal as he looked at her.

"Please Percy, you have to agree to this. If you do not, the world will be destroyed. Please." Nyx begged him, tears starting to gather in her eyes. Percy spat at her angrily.

"Shut up. you want Tartarus and Erebus to take over the world. You are a fool. They will destroy the world rather than save it." Percy yelled at her. Nyx looked at him with a sad expression.

"No, that is not what this is about. This is about the prophecy." She said. Percy growled fiercely.

"No." Percy snarled, venom dripping from his mouth. Nyx gave him an apologetic look.

"Then I am sorry my son." She whispered before grabbing the blade and driving it into his black burnt shoulders. Percy screamed in pain. He could feel his energy draining, the blood dripping from his burnt shoulder. Percy stopped screaming and mashed his teeth together. Blood leaked into his mouth and he spit it right at Nyx.

Crimson blood splattered across her face, making her gasp in shock. She glared murderously at her son. Who was writhing in pain. "Please I do not want to hurt you my son. Just accept." She pleaded with him.

"I am not your son." He snapped. He quickly noticed the immense amount of hurt on her face.

"This is a part of your fate, Percy. Why do you think the prophecy was uttered as you fell into Tartarus. Why do you think Ananke gave this blade to Tartarus. A blade that could pierce through the Achilles curse. Millenia before the curse was even known about. Before I gave birth to the Styx myself." She pleaded and Percy's eyes widened. Before they narrowed dangerously.

When he did not respond, Nyx slashed the blade across his face. Percy howled in pain, whimpering as the blade sliced through his skin, from his left temple, across his eye, through his lips and down to the bottom of his right jaw.

Crimson blood blotted his vision, dripping down to the floor, staining his clothes and drying on his cheeks. The pain was still there, blood was still spilling. Percy shook violently in rage, the chair groaned from his resistance. Immense adrenaline rushed through him and he pulled and twisted violently against the restraints. The cuffs groaned one more time, and like the chains on Mount Olympus. They shattered.

Percy lunged forward, slamming into Nyx with his shoulder lowered, right into her chest. She slammed to the ground, the blade clattering out of her hands across the floor. Nyx looked up, only to see a hard driven fist right into her nose.

Nyx whimpered, tears filled her eyes. The punch was one of the most painful things she had ever felt. She opened her mouth to speak, but another fist was driven into her face. Her silver blood filled her mouth and she groaned from the pain. She looked up to see Percy's face of rage.

Silver ichor drooled out of her mouth, making Percy grin widely. Nyx was clearly in a daze, so Percy sprinted towards the knife. He picked it up with his right hand. Clenching it so tightly in his hands, his knuckles were white.

He looked as Nyx tried to shake off her daze, then at the knife, then the door. He was immensely angry with her. But he did not want to kill her. Percy looked at the door and sprinted towards it.

Before he could and there was a flash of dark light, standing there was Tartarus. His sterling silver eyes full of glee and excitement. But once he saw Percy that changed into a look of complete shock. Before he could react, a hard right fist was driven into his jaw.

The punch felt like steel to Tartarus and his jaw. The punch was so powerful that it lifted him off of his feet. Into the air a few feet, before he fell to the ground roughly in a dazed heap. Percy sprinted past him and out the door. The knife clenched tightly in his hands.

There were two Titan's on guard. Glowing black with Tartarus' blessing. He felt doubtful, his only weapon was a knife. He scanned them with his purple eyes. There auras were powerful, but not as powerful as Nyx and Tartarus'. But powerful, even much more so than an Olympian god.

He also could not see out of his left eye. He held a hand up to his face, and to his shock, the wound seemed to have closed. But the blood was still there. The dry blood completely covered his eye.

Percy was injured, a lot actually. But he was still strong and powerful. He had to go now. He could feel Tartarus' and Nyx' aura getting closer by the second. He ran forward without a sound, as he ran by the Titan's he quickly drove his blade through one of their necks. The Titan gasped and gurgled. Before his body flickered and vanished.

Percy looked down at the knife in shock. The blade could cause immortals to fade. He shook his head and turned his attention to the other Titan. Who had snapped out of his shock and looked at him murderously. The Titan's blade was out, and gleaming.

"You killed him, you bastard." He yelled and charged Percy. Without missing a beat and ignoring the pain in his body, he rolled under the hasty swing and drove the knife into the Titan's left knee. The Titan roared in pain and looked at him in shock as golden blood flowed freely from his leg.

Percy could barely see the Titan in the dark, but he could feel Nyx and Tartarus were like fifty feet away. "I am sorry, but I must go now, Titan. This is your end." He growled and drove his knife into the Titan's forehead. His body flickered and vanished from the pit.

Percy grinned and took off sprinting again at full force. Why didn't Tartarus just flash to him in the pit? He wondered. Probably cause he is an idiot.

Percy chuckled to himself, and his eyes widened while running. He was going insane. From everything, the wounds, the betrayals, everything that had happened in his life was finally making him crack.

He turned the corner of whatever place he was in. And a roar of intense heat and flames made him stop. Black flames appeared in front of him. Percy stopped and fell to his knees exhausted. A man stepped out of the flames and drove a fist into Percy's jaw. Percy fell straight onto his back, his head spinning from the force of the blow.

Tartarus grinned down at him. "I see you are finally breaking. Do you wish to become my host now?" He asked smiling. Percy shook his head roughly as darkness overwhelmed him.

His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around, the first thing he noticed was that both of his eyes were now working. He looked around, and realized he was in a room.

The walls were all black, making the room even darker. His vision started to become clearer and he saw a woman sitting in the middle of the room. The woman was radiantly beautiful. Long, lush raven black hair that fell all the way down to her waist. Eyes that were sharp and glowed with massive power, more than Gaea, more than a lot of immortals he had ever met.

Her topaz colored eyes, held immense knowledge and wisdom it was as if she knew everything that was going to happen in the future and the events that would occur. Although it was hard to focus on just her eyes, since the rest of her was absolutely stunning. Caramel colored skin, with yellow clothes that hung to her curves and features that would drop the jaws of any lesser men.

But Percy was not fooled by her stunning appearance. Knowing that she could kill him easily, just like Tartarus could, or Nyx could. "Who are you?" He asked warily. Even though it was a dream he was still frightened.

The woman smiled brightly at him, parting her rosy lips to reveal pure white teeth. "I believe you know who I am Perseus." She said. Percy could feel her aura. The power and aura that swirled around her, it was exactly like the aura of the fates. But this aura was way more powerful. His eyes lit up in shock.

"Ananke, Primordial goddess of inevitability or fate." He said in shock. Ananke smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson. It is I, Ananke. And I am here to speak with you about some important matters. And I wish for you to hear me out, before you start yelling at me." She said, her voice soft and flowing like velvet.

Percy looked at her with curiosity and confusion. "What do you want to speak to me about?" He asked concerned. Ananke smiled, but this time it seemed forced.

She lifted her hand from her lap. And a bright yellow flash erupted in her palms. When the light vanished their was a thread. The thread was a mix of purple and sea green thread. Percy looked at it wide eyed. "Is that my lifeline." He asked curiously.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson. It is yours. Your destiny is very important Perseus, so important to the fate of the world and everything else that I spun your thread myself. Thousands of years ago. You were the only mortals thread that I have ever spun."

Percy looked at the Primordial goddess in shock. "What? Why me? Why would you spin my thread?" Ananke chuckled.

"You are important as I said, and I need you to listen. You have to accept Tartarus and become his host." Percy was taken back.

"What?" He screamed angrily. "After everything I have done to keep this world safe. My destiny is to become Tartarus' god damn host. Fuck you, and my destiny." He snarled.

Ananke did not waver from his tone at all. "Listen here Perseus. This is to save the world. Tartarus, he is so powerful, one of the most powerful Primordial'. But unlike the other's he technically is not a physical being, but a place. Like the pit. That is his body. His power can be contained through a mortal host. But if you do not accept, he will rise into the word as a being not a physical body. And his true divine form will destroy the whole world."

Percy's eyes widened completely. "What?" He asked shocked. Ananke only nodded her head.

"Yes. That is what will happen if you do not become his host. The world will be destroyed, _they shall save the world without thinking of the cost, or the world and hope shall be lost. _I think that if you do not think of the cost this will do to yourself, you can find a way to win. Actually strike that, I know you can beat those two dunderheads. But Olympus will still fall, just the world will be safer." Percy nodded his head slowly, his mind processing what she just said. _  
_

"So I am to agree with Tartarus and become his host. What will happen to me after the war?" He asked curiously. Ananke shook her head.

"You can not know son of Poseidon." Percy flinched. "Knowing your fate will make it worse." Percy nodded in understanding. "Your fate has been foreseen by me. My children will not be in charge of your destiny. You will." She said.

"If you have seen my destiny, how am I in charge of it?" He asked confused. She smiled.

"I have seen many things about your destiny. But the one thing I know is that, your fate is not set in stone. Not only will your decisions choose your own fate, but the fate of many others. Choose was wisely son of the sea." She said before the dream dissolved.

Percy woke up and he was chained once again. And he was staring into the silver eyes of Tartarus who was looking at him in amusement.

"Ah, Perseus. I was wondering when you would wake up. It took you quite awhile. But my question is how you healed that cut on your face?" Percy looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I have to admit, when I take over your body that scar will just make me more bad ass." He said chuckling. "So have you decided?"

Percy mulled over his options, do this and threaten the world a little less with a weaker Primordial, and do not do this and threaten the world to total destruction. He knew his choice. "I will become your host." Tartarus grinned widely. "But on one condition." Tartarus' smile turned into a sneer.

"You are in no place to make any demands Perseus." He snarled. Percy grinned widely. Making the red scar on his face turn white.

"Oh but I am. If you agree to my condition, then I will become your host now. Readying you for battle quicker so you can start this war sooner. And take the world." A hungry look in his eyes appeared and he grinned evilly. "Fine, what is your condition."

"You swear upon your immortal power, that you will not reveal me to any of your enemies or my former friends. Understood?" He asked Tartarus.

He growled angrily but nodded. " I swear to your terms." He snarled. Thunder boomed loudly, sealing the oath. Tartarus grinned like a madman.

"Now speak in the language of the Protogenoi as you did on Olympus. And become my host." He said happily. Percy spoke, his voice cold and harsh, speaking in the ancient language only known by Chaos and his children.

_**"I Perseus Jackson, agree and give up my body and soul to become the host for Tartarus, Primordial of the Pit." **_

**So Percy is now the host of Tartarus, oh well this is not going to end well for the rest of the world now is it. I like this chapter and I wish for you to review and tell me what you think. **

**Good? Bad? Awful? **

**Thanks for Reading and thank you for over three hundred reviews on Return of the Dead King, along with 480 follows and 394 favorites. **

**Thats a lot for a story that is not really good, and is also my first on the site that has not been deleted, but still thanks. **


	9. Fall of Rome

**Prince of Night**

**Author's Note **

**Very, very, very deeply sorry. I am so sorry. After the last update of Return of the Dead King, guess what happened. School, fuck school. The work and the shiz that comes with it is just so annoying and time consuming. Well I guess that's what happens when you miss a few weeks of school. Anyway here you go. Sorry again. **

**Chapter 9**

**Fall of Rome**

Bianca swiveled towards in which the voice sounded. Male, the voice was definitely a male voice. And very familiar to Bianca at that. Her bow was out, aiming into the darkness. She had no visibility whatsoever and this was impossible. She may be a child of Hades, but she had never been able to practice her powers.

She heard the loud sound of footsteps crunching on the snow of the earth. She notched an arrow. "Stop." She commanded in a high pitch, shrill voice. The sound of the footsteps immediately stopped. "Who are you?" She demanded. This time more confident as she spoke. She heard chuckling. She narrowed her onyx black eyes, still unable to see.

"How the heck do you not recognize me? How are you even here?" The voice sounded, probably about ten feet in front of her. The voice cracked slightly and she heard a sniffle. She tentatively lowered her bow. She could see the outline of the figure in the darkness now.

As snow lightly fell from the sky, she growled out. "I can not see dumb ass." Her anger seeping into her voice. The figure took a step forward immediately, but Bianca raised her bow. "Stop, do not move until you tell me who you are. Or I will shoot an arrow into your heart." The figure sighed sadly. She could hear the sadness in the sigh, the figure himself was carrying a nervous and sad type of aura.

"Bianca." The man said, startling her. "It's me, Nico." Bianca's bow immediately vanished from sight. Nico rushed forward and grappled Bianca in a hug. She hugged back, as she felt her brother cry into her shirt. "Bianca." He sobbed harder. "I... how... what..." He took a deep breath and stepped back. "How are you here?" He asked.

Bianca did not answer right away, instead she was inspecting her brother. And she was a little upset with his appearance. The all black clothes, his skin was a ghostly pale, all most transparent. His dark onyx eyes, the exact shade of hers, were filled with tears and sadness so evident it almost made her flinch. "Percy, he helped me and..." Was as far as she got before Nico's aura changed rapidly, straight anger and hate. She wondered why she could feel his emotions.

"Why in our father's name would that traitor help you?" He snarled savagely. Bianca's eyes narrowed dangerously to slits, filling with a stormy rage. She swung her right fist up quickly, socking Nico right in the nose. A loud audible snap was heard and Nico stumbled back in shock. Both from the fact she punched him and the fact that she was so strong.

Crimson red blood poured from his nose, as he groaned in pain. Holding his hand up to his nose, as blood filled a puddle on his palm. He looked up at Bianca, instead of rage and anger Bianca was expecting. He looked heartbroken. "Why?" He croaked, as more dark red blood, flowed out of the corners of his mouth.

"Never say, another word against Percy. Ever again." She roared. Nico stumbled back again, at the anger that flowed from Bianca's words. Nico heard a loud groan, his head turned in the direction of the noise. He watched as another figure stood, one he thought he would never see again, considering she was dead just like his sister was supposed to be. Her eyes snapped open. Showing crystal clear blue eyes. "Why are you shouting Bianca?" She asked before she froze when her gaze turned upon Nico. He looked confused at the color of her eyes for a second.

But quickly raged filled him like gasoline. The pain in his nose vanished as he was filled with immense adrenaline. Shadows wrapped around his hands until his pitch black Stygian iron sword appeared in his hands. Glowing dangerously in the night. "You killed her." He roared. "You killed my sister, you bitch." He snarled savagely as he lunged at her, driving his blade into her gut.

His eyes widened in shock when the blade bounced off Zoe Nightshade's purple, and black hunting outfit. His arm wrenched backwards with a jolt and a loud, distinct pop was heard as he felt his shoulder pop out of it's socket. He groaned again and fell to the ground.

When he looked up, he saw Bianca glaring at him murderously, and the daughter of Atlas's eyes were filled with tears. "Here let me help you." She said softly. His anger subsided, but was still there. Water rose into the air, but he was in to much pain to be in shock as the water healed his wounds. The pain faded and he sighed in relief. When he looked at Zoe, he saw her sweating profusely and pale.

An hour later, Nico's onyx black eyes were completely wide in shock as the two told their tale. "And he attacked Erebus for us to escape." If it was possible, his eyes widened further.

He felt immensely bad for ever doubting Percy in the first place. How could he? Why did he? Percy was his best friend and possibly brother.

"Now answer some of our questions, boy." Zoe demanded. Nico sighed, once a hunter, always a hunter.

"What?" He asked.

"Like why are you here? And what are you doing?" Nico's eyes widened in alarm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He screamed into the night sky.

'Language Nico." Bianca scolded.

"No, listen. I forgot. Rome has been under attack. Shit, shit, shit. How the hell could I forget?" He screamed at himself. He turned to the two girls. Who's eyes were wide with alarm. "Come on. I promise I will answer your questions later. We need to get to Rome."

The two nodded quickly, pulling up their hoods, masking their faces completely. Nico muttered. "I wish I had those bad ass outfits." He muttered. Bianca and Zoe chuckled halfheartedly.

Nico grabbed Bianca's hand, and Bianca grabbed Zoe's arm. As the shadows started to wrap around them and they vanished from the sight.

The three appeared in the field of Mars, and all of them paled drastically at what they saw.

**The Beginning of the Sack of Rome **

The Roman legion, tense after their last battle. Not even a huge force attacked them. Although three Titan's led the charge. And many believed that Jupiter was the one who saved them from total destruction, none of them knew how wrong they were. None of them knew, the gods had become allies with their last enemy.

Terra, slaughtered many of the Roman demigods and the Greek demigods, and the Olympians were willing to ally themselves with her. The Romans would be furious at the gods, and no one would blame them.

The six remaining demigods of the prophecy stood in the senate building. Speaking on the upcoming war, Hazel's voice blasted with power as she spoke. Causing many of the senate members to pale in fear. The power of the sea and the underworld together was immensely powerful. And the only one who had ever spoke with as much power, were the gods or Perseus Jackson.

Perseus Jackson. The Romans, were furious at the Greek demigod, whom who betrayed them. Their praetor, their leader betrayed them and wanted them and tried to get them to fall.

As Hazel spoke about the upcoming war, an explosion shook the forum with a powerful force. A beam fell from the ceiling. Falling straight down, vertically. The Roman senate members froze as the beam fell right towards the centurion of the fifth cohort. Dakota, son of Bacchus.

His purple eyes looked up at the last second, just as the sharp metal beam pierced right through his chest, into his heart. Gasps of outrage flew throughout the room. No sobs or tears as the Romans believed these emotions were weaknesses.

Dakota spluttered, crimson red blood flew from his mouth in rivulets. Blood dripped from his chest. Every Roman was frozen in shock as Dakota fell to the ground, dead.

All just stared at the dead son of Bacchus in shock, their mouths hanging open. But all were shaken out of their funks as they heard another explosion blast not to far away from the forum. All of them roared in outrage once again.

"Arm yourselves for war." Hazel's voice screamed over the explosion. "Legion, get ready for war. Annabeth," The daughter of Athena turned to the daughter of Pluto. "Iris message your friends. See how fast they can get here." Reyna had stepped down after the war. She could not get over the stress and sadness that came with leading the Romans.

Hazel was then voted as the praetor of Rome. The other leader, was of course Frank. Jason had tried to reclaim his spot, but the Roman legion refused.

The Romans however, would not allow Reyna to drop completely out of power. Reyna was reinstated as the senior centurion of the first cohort, as Octavian, like Perseus Jackson, betrayed Rome for Gaea. Octavian was executed for being a traitor.

Fifteen minutes later, the Roman army was out prepared for war. Gold weapons and armor in their hands. The sun was just about to go down and the night was about to settle in. By this time, four more explosions had hit the city of Rome. It would have been six, but Terminus managed to stop two.

The Roman legion faced down the army of monsters that were outnumbering them twenty to one. All of the monsters were grinning and waiting in anticipation of the battle with Rome.

"Hazel," Her gold and sea green eyes snapped to Annabeth. "They should be here in about three hours. They are trying to get word to Nico, and send him here." Hazel listened to Annabeth speak as she watched the horde of monsters. Her gold and sea green eyes flickering in between the monsters until she caught sight of a huge man that radiated immense power.

The man stood, tall, around six feet. Wearing a complete black hood. In the man's hand was a black sword, much like her brother's but this blade was different, the blade looked like black ice.

Her eyes widened with fear, at the amount of power that radiated from this being. She steeled her nerves and raised her golden spatha to the skies. "Romans." She screamed. Power radiating her voice as it boomed throughout the field. "We will not stand by and watch our family and friends get struck down. Like last time, we will fight bravely and prevail. We are ROME. We have not fallen, nor will we. These monsters have no idea who they are messing with. Romans to arms." She yelled.

The pounding of weapons on the ground and metal exploded around the field. As the Romans gave a battle cry and charged the monster army.

Many more explosions still shook the city of Rome, the senate building had collapsed in a fiery explosion. Buildings were on fire, Hazel cut through the monsters with ease.

For some reason, most of the monsters were blown away from her or instantly dissolved when being near her. Lightning flashed around her, as rain fell heavily from the sky.

As she slashed through a cyclops, she saw an arrow pierce Gwen's back, right through the heart. The daughter of Ceres fell to the ground dead, blood dripping from her mouth. Tears filled Hazel's eyes as she have an enraged scream. A massive bolt of lightning shot from the sky and blasted around her. Immediately turning the nearest monsters to dust.

The city was struck with more and ore explosions. Her eyes lit up, suddenly remembering the others of Rome. Those who were to young or old to fight. She ran towards Reyna, who was holding her own in a fight against half a dozen cyclopes. The wind died around her as she raised her hands. A tunnel opened underneath the giants and swallowed them whole.

Reyna's eyes widened and she turned to Hazel. "Yes, my praetor?" She asked. Hazel rolled her eyes and looked at the daughter of Bellona. A cut ran from her temple down to her jaw. Her black hair was dull and her body covered in golden dust.

"Go to the city, evacuate everyone. The monsters will not stop until the towers have been taken, there might not be a city by then and then everyone inside will perish." She told Reyna. She nodded stiffly and took off towards the city.

Hazel turned around and scanned the army for hooded figure she saw earlier. She watched another Roman fall to the ground dead. Rage fueled her and she jumped back into the fray, killing any monsters in her path or near her.

The sun had settled and night had settled in. And the monsters only seemed to get harder as the night droned on. The Romans numbers were dwindling, many were dead. Blood spilled on the ground, staining the field of mars.

No help was coming, nothing as the battle raged on. Monsters slaughtered the Roman demigods, many had fallen. Although the six demigods were still in battle. Reyna had not returned from evacuating the city and it left Hazel worried.

A voice boomed throughout the field. "Surrender now, and I will give you all a merciful death." The voice boomed. Dark, evil, resonating power that sent shivers up everyone's spines. The monsters immediately stopped and backed up. Until the swarm was behind the man Hazel saw at the beginning of the battle.

Hazel looked around, only about thirty five Romans still stood. The help from the Greek's was no where to be seen. Not even her brother was anywhere. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Romans, this carnage is over, your city is about to be burned completely to the ground. Almost all of you have perished and my monsters have not been at all harmed. My army is like the amount of people in China compare to the people in Alaska. Surrender now." He roared. A black light surrounded the figure.

Jason stepped forward. His golden gladius covered in golden dust. "Never. Rome is not a coward. Our reinforcements are coming and we will not fall to you monster scum." He growled angrily.

Hazel could literally feel the figure roll his eyes. Said figure waved his hand. A black pulsating light wrapped around the son of Jupiter. He screamed in pain. His face gaunt and pale. "Help." He croaked, but everyone was frozen in their spots.

"Look how much pain I can bring to you without even trying. Surrender now and this will not happen. Your death will be quick and painless." He said before casually waving his hand to the side and Jason's neck snapped with a brutal crack and he fell to the ground dead. Piper screamed.

"I challenge you to a duel." Hazel said and stepped forward. Everyone froze, except the monsters and the hooded figure. "I win, you and your monsters leave. You win. We shall surrender." She said through gritted teeth. The hooded figure chuckled.

"I accept your challenge."

**"Dying is valuable, as long as you die for what you believe is worth it." **

Percy's words resonated around in her skull. The words Percy told her the day before the final battle with Gaea. She took a deep breath and raised her head high. She walked towards the figure. The remaining Romans looking at her in shock as she passed by.

"Ready for your death daughter of Pluto." The man said. She narrowed her eyes.

"I will be sure to wipe that cocky grin of your face." The man grinned at her.

"Feisty, I like it." He said in a evil voice as the two charged towards each other.

**Reyna's Fate**

Reyna sprinted through the burning city of Rome. Her city, the place she loved and called home was about to be destroyed. Tears welled in her eyes for the first time since Jason had first gone missing.

She was evacuating the city, the elders and the youngsters screaming in panic as they ran towards leaving the city. "Go, go, go." She ordered and screamed at them.

She looked towards the way people were retreating. She took a deep breath. Reyna was no coward, she would not run away from her duty and abandon the legion. But Reyna was not stupid. Rome was going to fall, and she knew it. There was no way they could fight off all those monsters, even with all of the seven here. Well except Percy.

If he was here they could win, and she knew that. She also knew that there was no way Percy would ever betray them, and she hated the gods for what they have done to him.

She still loved him. She did. But who could not like him. He had even caught the attention of goddesses on Olympus, mainly Hebe and Aphrodite. But still, those were two beautiful goddesses.

She wanted Percy here, and she scolded herself on almost leaving. That was something Percy would never have done. Abandon his friends at war, or even think about it. He was a true hero. And she knew the gods were lying about it. And they killed him, Tartarus would kill him.

And she would die before believing he was a traitor. **(So Sad and ironic) **

She grabbed her gladius and sprinted back towards the battle, but as she was almost there, another explosion blasted right next to her. She was lifted off of her feet. Flying into the wreckage of the destroyed senate. She screamed in pain as she felt something rip right through her back, into her stomach and straight through her armor.

Blood was everywhere, pooling around her, coming from her ears as she looked around. Her vision blurry and messed up. A huge wringing in her ears. Tears blurred her already blurry vision.

She reached down with her hand, and felt her stomach, only to grasp a metal tube that ripped through her. And at that moment she knew she was going to die. Blood was everywhere.

"Percy, I will see you again. Percy." She muttered before her dark eyes closed.

Hazel met the strike with the hooded figure and she stumbled backwards from the strength of the strike. Before she could react a foot slammed into her chest. She fell onto her back. He raised his blade and thrusted backwards.

Hazel rolled quickly to the side, looping her leg around his ankle and knocking him to the ground. He slammed to the ground. She rose to a knee, but before she could react a hand grasped around her throat.

Her eyes widened, the man beat her that quickly. She was so close she could see the cruel smile the man wore as he chuckled quietly. "Time to die daughter of Pluto, do not worry, your friends will be meeting you soon. Even with Perseus Jackson's power, you are incredibly weak." The pressure around her throat increased violently.

But before she died, an arrow hit the man's hand. The arrow did not hurt him, just forced him to drop her. The man roared in rage. Before he could react, a black blur slammed into him. The figure fell to the ground and her savior raised his blade. Black blade. It was Nico.

She smiled through her pain.

The figure roared, a blast of power blasted everyone off of their feet. "You will die son of Hades." The man growled. He raised his blade and thrusted downwards. Everyone screamed. More explosions blasted through the city, and the last buildings still standing collapsed and fell to the ground in a fiery tornado.

A black light erupted between Nico and the hooded figure. "What the Hades." The figure roared.

The man that appeared from the light grinned. His onyx black eyes flashed with light and power. His pale skin glowed black from the light of his sword, which was black etched with silver.

It was her father, or Nico's father. Whatever.

"Precisely." The man said with a grin. His blade and the figures blade were locked. " You will not harm my children. You have to go through me first." The figure growled angrily. "Run, Rome is already fallen and retreat." He said without turning around. "No one in the city is alive, everyone else was evacuated by the Roman now in my realm. Reyna I think her name was."

"Go." Her father roared with such power.

Nico was already onto that, he grabbed Hazel's hand quickly and pulled her over to them. "Hurry, get over here." He ordered the remaining Romans. They quickly got over to him. "We will arrive in the Greek camp, and get me some nectar after this, I am already tired. " The shadows wrapped around them and claimed them.

The figure smiled at Hades. "You realize you have only sealed your fate young god of the Underworld. And have only prolonged their deaths." The figure said as they battled for dominance in their locked blades.

"Maybe so. But I will not let my children die, unless I go first. Tartarus." Hades sneered. Tartarus had tried to keep the surprise off his face. "I know I can not win this fight. But I do not care." He roared.

"I did not want you to die, because of this you are one of the best gods. Probably the best. But if that is what you wish. Then so be it."

**Author's Note**

**Boom, chapter nine done. Sorry for the long wait and I hope the chapter was good. I may be off my mojo. So once again I am sorry for the wait. Next update will be Return of the Dead King and that will probably be over the weekend. **

**We are back on a regular schedule of updates, this I promise you. **

**Thanks for Reading**

**And one more thing I have a poll open. It is about Children of the Underworld. If you want me to continue the story, focus on my others and then return to it or just stop completely please let me know. **

**_Recommendations_**

_**Son of Odin By: Don Socrates**_

_**Misery's Smile By: rockyroad69 he he 69 **_

_**A Demon's Wrath By: The Prince of Souls **_


	10. Underworld in Peril

**Prince of Night**

**Chapter 10**

**Underworld in Peril **

The lord of the Underworld smirked as the last Romans and his children made away from the carnage and destruction made by Tartarus and his warriors. Hades could sense the fiery pits all over the man, as well as his immense power, but what seemed strange was the fact he had the smell of an ocean on him.

"You are the first god to die, Hades. But of course I cannot let you off easy." Hades raised an eyebrow and looked at the hooded Primordial with a questioning glance. All he could see was the cruel smirk dancing across his lips and a jagged scar marred the lower features of his face.

"What of it, Tartarus." Hades sneered angrily. If possible the Primordial' smile just got wider.

"When you are defeated." He said casually, knowing he would win. "You will be locked inside my prison. Where you will be tortured for eternity, for your treacherous deeds." His lecherous grin still on his face as Hades assumed the eyes of him were dancing with cruel light. Hades paled after mulling over his words, but he would rather take this than have his children slaughtered, than have the remaining warriors of Rome die as well.

Tartarus' smile turned into a genuine expression. "I know what you are thinking, one of the best gods. I stick by my opinion after hearing this. Any other god would gladly switch places demigods, just for them to save their own skins. For this, I offer you a choice. Surrender," Hades immediately frowned, his onyx black eyes burning with harsh fire. "You shall be spared, your wife shall be spared." Was it Hades imagination or did his smile seem to turn into a mocking grin. "You shall forfeit the land of the Underworld. Turn yourself over. You will not be punished." Hades paused for a second, before he straightened himself.

"No." He snarled. Tartarus frowned.

"If not, when I kill you, I will march on the Underworld. Every single soul in Elysium I will cast into the pits of me. Take them straight to the prison of me and punish them for eternity." Hades snarled angrily.

"No, you will just do it anyway if I surrender. Fuck you." Hades roared and attacked. His blade going straight for his neck. Tartarus dropped quickly into a crouch, the blade slashing over his head with a slight whistling sound. He silently pulled his blade blade from his sheathe and drove it straight for Hades midsection. A Hades quickly brought his blade back and blocked the strike, the silver lining on the etches of the blade were glowing dangerously.

Hades paused when he saw the blade in Tartarus' hands, his black eyes widened and he shook with fear. Tartarus noticing his lock smiled. "I see you recognize the material of the blade, eh." He said smiling. "Styx water, very hard to craft. But the deadliest blade ever made."

Before Hades could respond, a torrent of water appeared from nowhere and slammed into his face. To Hades utter shock, he was not blinded, nor was he pushed back. The water seemed to give him immense strength. Power coursed through his veins and the water stopped.

Tartarus shook with anger when he saw what was happening. The god of the Underworld was glowing with an ethereal sea green light. He looked up at the sky and bellowed angrily. "Pontus." He roared with rage.

Tartarus ducked, dodging Hades blade once again. Hades face was a mask of confusion of shock. Tartarus was angry, furious. His powers of water he had obtained from Perseus Jackson were useless when the opposite side had Pontus.

Tartarus turned to Hades once again, but this time instead of anger at what he saw. He felt fear. The lord of the Underworld was glowing with all sort of different colors, gold, brown, sea green, electric blue, and crimson red. All interchanging and glowing.

Immense power poured off of the god. Tartarus paled drastically as Hades raised his hands suddenly, as if on instinct. Lightning flashed across his eyes. The sky exploded with a might blast of thunder, the earth started to shake dangerously, forcing the Primordial to stumble, with a loud crash, a pure white lightning bolt fell from the sky, Hades raised his blade.

The bolt of lightning hit the tip of the black blade as the god thrust forward. The massive lightning strike flew towards the god of the pit. Who was unable to move. The bolt slammed into his chest and he flew backwards. Landing with a thud, Tartarus groaned as he stood up.

When he turned to Hades. The god's mouth was agape in shock. His eyes were wide in surprise, his jaw was dropped. Suddenly he shook his head. "Perseus." Tartarus raised an eyebrow. Did this count against his oath? Obviously not, he had not immediately lost his power.

But he could not exactly let Hades walk free, but all the enemy Primordial's had blessed the god. He had not taken that into factor, he has just focused on keeping all of them from seeing the carnage and destruction as well as keeping them from the battlefield. But blessing a god, he had not taken this into factor.

"Perseus." He said in a small hoarse whisper. Tartarus scowled and grabbed the edge of his hood and pulled it up, obscuring his face from view.

"Let's get this over with." Tartarus growled.

Tartarus rushed forward, a blur of speed as he raised his blade to cleave Hades in two. The god barely raised his blade to block the strike. A flurry of strikes he could barely defend from the blade of Tartarus. Suddenly, a fist slammed into Hades gut. He doubled over and with the flick of his wrist, Hades blade was sent flying.

Hades screamed in pain as the Styx blade was driven into his stomach. The blade was the most painful thing that he had ever felt. Hades fell to his knees. As Tartarus placed a hand on his forehead, black fire came from his palm, and started to envelop the god. His cries of pain were huge, monsters from behind cheered loudly. But Tartarus ignored them, focusing on the black flames that danced across Hades skin.

"Torture." Was all he said to Hades, a deep and dark voice sent the last shiver up his spine and mentally shook him before the flames had completely enveloped him and he dissolved into black flames.

Tartarus sneered and turned around to the monsters. "To the Underworld." He bellowed and snapped his fingers.

Black shadows wrapped around all of the monsters as well as Tartarus and they vanished from the destruction of Rome, their last looks were the flaming rubble.

The army of monsters and Tartarus appeared in the Underworld, right on the banks of the River Styx, the Primordial grinned. "Destroy the Underworld, cast the place into chaos." He roared loudly to the monsters. The monsters cheered and started to lay waste to the Underworld.

The skeletons and shades of the place of the dead did nothing to stop the monsters. Explosions lit the Underworld up with a fiery red and orange light. Tartarus just smiled at the carnage, listening in pleasure to the screams of torture from the fields of punishment.

Tartarus set off at a brisk pace towards the fields of punishment, the screams had only gotten louder with the explosions and fiery blasts of the Underworld. He walked towards the nearest punishment. Smiling as he did so, he grabbed a young man by the shoulder and vanished into shadow.

The young man turned around to face the Primordial, his hands raised into a defensive position. Tartarus raised an eyebrow, as he examined the man. Who looked to be in his younger twenties, pale white skin, ruffled and torn clothes splattered with dirt and grime. Along with blood. Raven black hair fell down to his eyes, shining with a bright sea green light were his eyes.

"Orion." Tartarus said before his smile grew to a smug smirk. First try.

The legendary hunter and acquaintance to Artemis looked at him warily. "Who are you?" Orion spoke in a gruff and dark voice, menace and ice easily heard in his tone. "You are not of the usual servant of Hades to send me to my next torture." He said deep in thought.

"I am Tartarus." Orion's sea green eyes widened in shock.

"W-W-What?" He spluttered.

"The Primordial, and I am here to offer you something." As he finished the biggest explosion and blast of light lit up the Underworld completely with an orange glow. An intense heat radiated for second as a gust of wind ruffled his cloak.

"You can join my army. I along with Erebus plan to raze Olympus to the ground and take control of earth for ourselves. Do you wish to join me to get back at the Olympians?" Tartarus asked. Orion smiled, a cruel glint in his vibrant eyes, shining with venom.

"What of Artemis? Is she spoken for?" Orion asked with an eyebrow raised. Tartarus smirked.

"No, you may have her." Orion smiled again.

"And Apollo? Will I be able to kill him? I want to see his golden guts splattered across the halls of Olympus as the last column crumbles to dust." Tartarus nodded.

"Yes, if that is your wish. I am going to send you to Erebus, that way he can send you into the mortal world. Beware Orion, this war will not be easy." He said before gripping his shoulder and the son of Poseidon was enveloped into black flames.

Tartarus looked at the field of punishment one last time before turning around and looking at the carnage ripping the Underworld apart. The palace of Hades had been destroyed, Black rubble everywhere, the garden of Persephone was aflame, burning with intensity.

Tartarus was feeling euphoric from the destruction. Immense pleasure was shining in his eyes, despite no one being able to see them. Tartarus gave one last look at the destroyed Underworld before he turned to Elysium. He whistled, calling the monsters to him.

When his army had reassembled, he roared loudly. Commanding their attention. "Every soul sent to paradise, every single soul. Take them and cast them into Tartarus. No longer the children of the gods get paradise while monsters get hell. No more, the children of the gods and mortals shall be punished for eternity. No matter what there deed. As long as they are not with us, they deserve eternal torture." The monsters roared with approval.

Tartarus stood at the edge to the pit. The dark abyss showing an eerie darkness. He grinned as monsters lined up, each carrying a shaded soul in their grips. A cyclops brought the first soul forward, he grinned, his lecherous and evil smile made the heroic soul shiver slightly.

The golden hair of the man, along with his sharp blue eyes stared at the Primordial with an immense amount of anger. "Jason Grace, I just saw you. What are you doing here?" He asked with a mocking voice.

The son of Jupiter glared at him angrily. "You will not get away with this. You will fail. Olympus will win once again." Tartarus smiled.

"Sure, I will give you a chance, before I toss you into the pit for eternal torture, join me." He said smirking. Jason grimaced.

"I will never help you. Never." He roared loudly.

"I will give you anything, power." His smile grew knowing his fatal flaw was lust for power. Jason seemed to be having a battle within himself. "To late." Tartarus grabbed him by the shoulder and cast him into the darkness. The son of Jupiter screaming bloody murder on the way down.

"Cast the rest of the souls into the pit and leave no one. Every single soul of Elysium deserves it." The monsters roared with approval once again. Tartarus let out a booming laugh as the last soul from paradise after death was thrown into the pit for eternal torture.

"The hand that saved you all, is now the hand that cast you into Tartarus. Goodbye little heroes. Forever you shall be surrounded in darkness. And soon the gods will join you." His laughter echoed throughout the cavern before he vanished in a roar of mighty black flames.

**Line Break **

The group of fleeing demigods from Rome appeared from the shadows in the middle of the camp amphitheater. Startling everyone there, all of them jumped up immediately, pulling there weapons out.

"Stop." Nico croaked loudly. His skin was pale and his face stooped in exhaustion. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he fell to his knees.

"Nico." The group gasped. "Annabeth."

The blonde haired daughter of Athena stood up, her grey eyes scanned the group around them, noticing half of the Greek campers were missing. "Rome has fallen, most of us are dead. Message the Argo II, and tell them to search for survivors." Many of the campers immediately nodded and ran off.

All that were left were teenage girls clad in silver clothes, bows slung over their backs along with a silver quiver of arrows on their backs.

Annabeth turned her head to the group of survivors only to be met with a resonating slap across the cheek. The daughter of Athena stumbled back, her right hand went to her red cheek. Her grey eyes flared as she stared at her attacker, who had long wavy black hair, smooth and flawless copper colored skin, along with eyes the color of volcanic rock.

"Who the heck are you?" She growled as her hand went to her blade. The girl snorted, but Annabeth could see the endless array of emotions from the girl's eyes, but the most prominent in her dark onyx colored eyes, were anger. With sadness and she could see the small traces of tears.

The group of hunters gasped loudly. As they stared at the female who attacked Annabeth. "Zoë?" One of the hunters hesitantly. Her lower lip was trembling immensely.

The girl smiled, showing perfect white teeth. She then nodded. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. "You should be dead." She stated as the hunters rushed forward, enveloping Zoë in a large hug. The former lieutenant of the hunt rolled her eyes at the daughter of Athena, but the anger had not faded from her eyes.

"How are you alive?" One of the hunters asked curiously as they finally separated from her. She smiled widely, but a tear from her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"I will tell you later. You need to see, another huntress has returned from death. Bianca." Another girl stepped forward, raven black hair and the same dark eyes like Nico, with pale olive colored skin.

The hunters eyes went wide again, and they enveloped her in a hug, tears in their eyes just as much as they had with Zoë.

"How are you both alive?" Annabeth demanded from them. Immediately she was met with a purple and black arrow to the throat, courtesy of the daughter of Atlas. Her dark obsidian eyes flashed dangerously.

"You do not demand things from me little girl." She snarled venomously. Annabeth's right hand crept towards the hilt of her blade, before her hand could reach the hilt, a silver arrow pierced her hand. She groaned in pain and wrenched her hand away from as she backed up a couple of steps.

Crimson red blood oozed from her wound and dripped to the ground with a steamy hiss. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep a scream of pain from escaping her lips. She turned and glared at the hunter in question. It was Thalia. Her electric blue eyes were dancing with lightning as she glared at Annabeth angrily.

She stared at the daughter of Zeus in utter disbelief. Hardly believing that the girl that was like her sister would actually try to attack her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed in anger. Said daughter of Zeus glared rather harshly at Annabeth before turning her attention to the former lieutenant of the hunt.

"Zoë." She said, her eyes full of emotions as a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Zoë glared at the daughter of Zeus as well, her copper tan skin was now red from anger. Thalia seemed taken aback at the ferocity of her gaze. Thalia and the daughter of Atlas had made peace before she had died. Now, well she was shell shocked that Zoë was alive. But why would she be angry with her?

Before she could clear up any questions or thoughts, she silently prayed for her mistress Artemis to come to her. Thalia and the rest of the hunters adverted their gazes as a bright flash of silver erupted between her and Zoë.

When the bright flash of silver subsided, a girl around the age of twelve with bright auburn red hair, smooth silvery pale skin that seemed to be glowing with power and light. Along with her bright silver eyes, like the moon shining high in the sky.

Her gaze turned to Thalia curiously with an eyebrow raised asking the silent question. "Thalia what did you pray to me for that you claimed to be seen immediately." Thalia smiled, knowing her mistress was about to get far happier in a few moments with the return of her best friend and another huntress she had barely spent any time with.

"Lady Artemis turn around." The goddess did as Thalia commanded despite her pride and her eyes widened in shock, the moon that was high over their heads brightened drastically. Her lips curled into a genuine smile and her eyes filled with tears. A few drops leaked from her eyes as she furiously wiped them away, she walked quickly towards her former late best friend.

She walked without noticing the look of immense loathing from Zoë' dark obsidian eyes. Failing to notice her former huntresses right hand ball into a fist. She extended her arms outwards to wrap Zoë in a hug. One of the girls she had loved most during her time of the hunt.

The elder huntress did not extend outwards, instead she cocked her fist back and swung forth with all her might. The knuckles of her fist slammed into the goddess of the hunt's nose with a sickening crunch, the goddess stumbled back, golden blood, ichor, flowed from her nose heavily. She looked at Zoë without any visible traces of anger. The only emotions in her eyes were a heartbreaking pain.

Her hand reached up and grabbed her nose, her silver eyes looked so fragile and broken as she looked at Zoë with a visible hurt. But the angry huntress did not deter her look of absolute loathing, instead she coked her fist back again and slammed her fist as hard as she could into the goddess' cheek. Another sickening crack was heard as this time, the goddess stumbled to the ground.

Everyone watched in complete shock, none of them could believe what they were seeing. The huntress who loved and died for her mistress had just punched her twice. Why?

Zoë stomped forward angrily, she crouched down, almost sitting on the chest of the goddess. As she continued to punch and slam her fist into the goddess' face. Slowly but surely, without any winces of pain from Zoë, Artemis' face was an ugly shade of gold and purple.

Artemis opened her mouth, surely to speak. But she was cut off with another fist, straight to her mouth. This was the first time she had cried out pain, as golden blood filled her mouth, trickling out the corners of the mouth.

Finally, after being frozen for so long, it took half the hunters to pry Zoë from the top of her mistress. Her dark obsidian eyes flashed angrily, but most could see the pain and sadness hidden beneath the anger.

"What the Hades, Zoë?" Thalia roared angrily, sparks shooting off from her. Nico and Hazel gave a little squawk of protest. But there little cry went unheard as Thalia glared murderously at the daughter of Atlas.

Zoë narrowed her eyes dangerously at the daughter of Zeus, her eyes flared with anger. Thalia took a step forwards toward her. Big mistake, she was instantly met with a fist to the face courtesy of Zoë. The hunters cried in protest but no one dared to do anything, wondering what had happened to the recently returned huntress for her to do this her mistress and friend.

Thalia was on the ground completely unconscious from the one little punch from Zoë. How she managed to punch that hard was a question most wanted to ask. But pushed down to avoid the elder huntresses anger, which could possibly be directed at them.

Zoë walked over to the downed form of Artemis, who was laying in a pool of her own ichor, bloodied and bruised face. Zoë turned to Bianca who nodded and stepped forward with her. The two walked to the side of the goddess and fell to a knee on the ground.

She raised an eyebrow at Bianca. "Can you shadow travel after seeing your brother do so?" She asked. Bianca shrugged but concentrated an immense amount of power, she grinned as shadows started to wrap around her and Zoë. Bianca grabbed Artemis' arm, as many screamed in protest but the trio had already vanished from sight into the black vast darkness.

The trio appeared in what seemed to be a cabin, none that Zoë had ever been in. She looked at Bianca curiously who shrugged. The walls were pitch black, green fire burning bright as lights, illuminating just enough for them to see.

"Artemis." Zoë hissed in anger.

The goddess had tears flowing down from her silver eyes. "Why?" She croaked weakly. "I love you. Like a sister, like a daughter. Why?" Artemis gurgled weakly, blood forming a small noise as she tried to speak with blood in her mouth. Zoë screamed at her in anger, much to her growing shock.

"Why would you do that to Percy?"

**Author's Note**

**Deeply sorry about not updating this fic for a while. I have been focusing on my other ones and did not really have much time to write for this one as i have also been very busy with what has been happening in my life at the moment. **

**I hope that you can at least forgive me. I cannot update as fast as I used to. And I know this disappoints you. But I will absolutely try my best to update a little more frequently. **

**Anyways, Thanks for Reading and hoped you liked the chapter. **

**Good? Bad? Drop Dead Awful? Please let me know. I am curious. **

**_Recommendations_  
**

**_Purgatory By: BloodRedDemon_**

**_Trials of the Sea By: Avarianus_**

**_The Hero Out of Time By: TheKaiserofDestruction _**


End file.
